·F·R·I·E·N·D·S B·L·O·O·D·
by neshiiee25
Summary: Algunos piensan que un nuevo día en una nueva escuela puede llegar a ser guay, que conocer a gente nueva, empezar en un sitio donde nadie te conoce y puedes ser una misma.Pero todos ellos están equivocados. Empezar en un nuevo instituto a los quince año
1. Empezar de nuevo

**Hola a todos! Bueno esta es la primera historia que publico, dejen sus comentarios para saber que tal va.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, del libro de "Medianoche" y "Crónicas Vampíricas". La trama es de una amiga.**

* * *

Algunos piensan que un nuevo día en una nueva escuela puede llegar a ser guay, que conocer a gente nueva, empezar en un sitio donde nadie te conoce y puedes ser una misma.

Pero todos ellos están equivocados. Empezar en un nuevo instituto a los quince años donde no conoces a nadie no es "guay". Es desastroso. Iba a echar mucho de menos a todos mis amigos, porque no solo me cambiaba de instituto, sino que también me cambiaba de pueblo, a uno vecino, pero seguía siendo otro pueblo, así que el hecho de ver a mis amigos se reducía a los viernes, ya que los fines de semana me iba fuera.

Toda mi vida había he vivido en Port Angeles, tenia una vida hecha en mi anterior escuela, pero mi padre, jefe de policía fue destinado al pueblo contiguo, o no tanto, ya que tenían una separación de una hora y media en coche.

El primer día amaneció lluvioso, como todos los días en Forks, el nuevo pueblo, y mientras salía del coche de mi madre me empecé a poner muy nerviosa. De hecho yo era algo tímida, y me costaba mucho hacer amigos. Al otro lado del aparcamiento localicé el coche de mi hermano gemelo Lucas. Antes de cerrar la puerta mi madre consiguió alentarme.

-Tranquila mi amor, todo saldrá bien.- me guiñó un ojo y me giré dispuesta a afrontar el primer día de clase.

Días antes me habían mencionado que tenía que ir a la secretaría a que me dieran una hoja con todas mis clases y donde estaban situadas, así que antes que todo el instituto se fijara en mi entré en la pequeña oficina donde una señora cincuentona hablaba por teléfono detrás de un mostrador.

Torciendo el gesto y fastidiada por haber tenido que dejar de hablar por teléfono me tendió un folio y volvió a su cotilleo telefónico. A penas susurré un: "bruja" cuando salía por la puerta hacía el exterior del instituto nuevamente.

09:00 Español – Aula 3G

10:00 Economía – Aula 1C

11:00 Matemáticas – Aula 1A

12:00 Historia – Aula 5 B

13:00 Educación Física – Gimnasio

Ese era el horario del lunes, y por si tenía alguna duda que ese sería un día especial, llegaba tarde, tremendamente tarde, ya que según mi hoja de horarios, tenía que estar desde hacía un minuto en un aula al otro lado del instituto.

Corrí intentando no destacar por los pasillos perdiéndome un par de veces hasta llegar por fin al aula 3G. En la puerta había un cristal, y por suerte no logré ver a ningún profesor en el interior, además que no había ningún tipo de control en la clase, ya que todos estaban de pie o sentados en las mesas.

Abría la puerta con cuidado, y agarrándome fuerte al asa de mi mochila me senté en el último pupitre de la clase. Nadie estaba en el pupitre contiguo, así que aproveché para dejar mi cartera en ella.

Saqué el móvil e intenté no parecer tan marginada como realmente lo estaba, o al menos intentar demostrar que no me importaba el hecho que nadie me hubiera mostrado su atención, aunque, obviamente, todos se habían percatado de mi aparición en la clase.

Se acallaron las voces cuando una mujer bajita y con gafas entró en clase.

Dejó libros y carpetas en su mesa y salió nuevamente de la clase. "Vaya tontería" – pensé cuando salió de clase, - "¿El primer día de clase y ya carga con todo eso?"

Guardé el móvil en el bolsillo derecho de mis vaqueros y miré por la ventana.

Llovía a cántaros y logré esbozar una sonrisa, me gustaba la lluvia.

La clase se llenó de aplausos y risas cuando un chico entró en clase. "Pero que chico", pensé yo.

Era alto, debía medir metro ochenta, morena y con unos ojos verdes preciosos. Dientes perfectamente blancos que le dibujaban una sonrisa arrebatadora en el rostro. Supongo que sin querer me quedé embobada, pero detrás del chico me di cuenta que había otro chico guapísimo también: pelo castaño, ojos topacio y una piel muy blanca.

En aquellos momentos me gustaba el cambio de colegio, en el otro eran todos… normales, digámoslo así.

El primero entró entre bromas con los amigos y el segundo se mostró un poco más reservado, sonriendo en algún instante. El primero miró a la clase en general y le dijo alguna cosa a su amigo, y ambos empezaron a otear la clase, hasta que los dos me miraron a mí.

Noté como me subían los colores y me saqué la diadema para que el pelo pudiera intentar esconderme parte del rostro.

Noté como se movía la silla contigua y al alzar la vista me sorprendí al ver que el segundo chico se quedaba pensativo delante de la silla. ¡Mierda! Me había olvidado la cartera en la silla.

-Perdona.- balbuceé mientras lograba sacar la mochila de la silla, creó que el esbozó una sonrisa o algo que se le parecía.

-Tranquila. Soltó la mochila a los pies de la mesa y se sentó en la silla, recto y erguido, como si tuviera una escoba clavada en la espalda. Delante se sentaban dos chicas, una rubia muy rubia y una morena muy morena. La rubia giró la silla y se apoyó en la mesa de mi compañero y se susurraron un saludo, ella me miró y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa y la profesora entró por la puerta.

Sonó el timbre y mi compañero, Edward Cullen ya había recogido todas las cosas y salió fuera de clase con Damon Salvatore el chico guapo de los ojos verdes.

Me levanté y cogí la mochila para salir cuando una voz me detuvo.

-Hola.- la chica rubia, Patricia, me estaba hablando. Medio sorprendida le devolví el saludo.

-Ey…

-¿Isabel?-preguntó intentando recordar mi nombre.

-En realidad es Isabella, pero llámame Bella, es mucho más corto y menos anticuado.-intenté simular graciosa, pero obviamente no funcionó, ya que no se rió. Vanessa, la chica morena que se sentaba a su lado se acercó a nosotras.

-Hola.- sonrió al mirarme. Yo le devolví el saludo con una sonrisa.

El timbre sonó de nuevo, y volvió a recordarme que llegaba extremadamente tarde a la siguiente clase otra vez.

* * *

Fin del primer capítulo.


	2. Amistades

**Hola a todos! Bueno esta es la segunda parte. Espero que os guste. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, del libro de "Medianoche" y "Crónicas Vampíricas". La trama es de una amiga.**

* * *

-Perdonad, pero ahora tengo clase.-anuncié.

-Sí, y nosotras, de hecho llegamos tarde a clase de Economía.- Coincidíamos en dos clases como mínimo, y no se si eso era bueno o malo, ya que de momento solo nos habíamos saludado.

-¿Tú también vienes con nosotras a clase?-preguntó Vanessa. Era más bajita que Patri y yo, de pelo negro y la tez bronceada, en realidad era como una muñeca a tamaño real. Asentí.

-¡Pues no perdamos más tiempo o nos dejaran fuera el primer día!-terminó Patri. Nos apresuramos por los pasillos sin hablar, ellas sonreían o saludaban a lo lejos a algunos conocidos, pero no pararon a saludar.

Cuando llegamos al aula, la profesora ya estaba dentro, y cuando nos vió por el cristal de la ventana nos hizo un gesto para que entráramos en clase. Después de reírse un poco de nuestra falta de puntualidad nos dejó sentar en unos pupitres que quedaban al fondo de la clase.

Habían tres mesas juntas y dos solas detrás. Patri y Vane se sentaron en las de delante, y yo iba a sentarme en la de detrás, pero Patri me tiró de la manga e indicó la silla como si pudiera sentarme. Sonreí y me sentó junto a ella y la ventana.

A media clase, mientras la profesora nos iba explicando como funcionaba la clase y lo que esperaba de nosotros (el discurso que te dan todos los profesores al empezar una clase), recibí una nota de quién se sentaba a mi lado.

(CONVERSACIÓN ATRAVÉS DE UNA HOJA)

**Patri**: ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

**Bella**: claro, lo que quieras.

**Patri**: ¿recuerdas a Edward? El chico que se sentaba contigo en español.

**Bella**: sí, claro, ¿por qué?

**Patri**: ¿te ha dicho alguna cosa?

**Bella**: ¿Alguna cosa como….?

**Patri**: nada, es que este verano nos hemos hecho muy amigos, y no sabía si te había hablado de alguien de la clase, ya sabes para presentarte alguien o alguna cosa parecida, pero nada, déjalo. ¡Gracias y bienvenida!

Cuando acabó la clase salimos hacía la clase de matemáticas, que por casualidad también dábamos juntas. Solo había dos asignaturas que no coincidíamos las tres, mientras Patri y Vane hacían ciencias yo hacía geología, y mientras P y yo hacíamos Educación Física, V hacía un crédito fuera del instituto e iba a trabajar en uno de los comercios de Forks.

Nos volvíamos a retrasar, como si alguien hubiera adelantado el tiempo para que llegáramos tarde sin entender como a todas las clases. Por suerte, la profesora también llegaba tarde, y logramos entrar en clase sin que ella estuviera dentro. V y P se sentaron juntas delante de mí, pero prometieron irse girando cada rato para que no me sintiera sola, eso me hizo sonreír, era más de lo que esperaba, otras personas no hubieran tenido ese detalle tan bonito.

Antes de entrar la profesora, llegó una chica morena, sonriente y con apariencia parlanchina. Llevaba unas gafas rectangulares sobre sus grandes ojos marrones y el pelo perfectamente planchado tirado hacia atrás. Era realmente bonita, igual que la chica que la acompañaba, otra chica con el pelo castaño, pero que apenas le llegaba a los hombros.

La última se sentó junto a un chico con una melena morena y unos ojos verdes. La primera se plantó delante de mi mesa y me plantó una sonrisa.

-¡Hola! ¿Te importa?-hablaba deprisa y con una vocecita de duende, pero no dejó a que respondiera que ya estaba sentada a mi lado y con los libros sobre la mesa.

* * *

Fin del segunfo capitulo.

Os ha gustado!? No olvideis comentar!!

Gracias **Kaami Annie Cullen **por tu review. Me alegra mucho que te guste. Espero que sigas leyendo. Acaba de empezar la historia, así que empezará a haceerse emocionante.


	3. Educación Física

**Hola!!!! Aquí tenemos el tercer capitulo. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, del libro de "Medianoche" y "Crónicas Vampíricas". La trama es de una amiga.**

* * *

Por fin llegábamos temprano a una de las clases, y por desgracia era la que más odiaba: educación física. Mientras P y yo entrábamos a los vestuarios Vanessa salía del colegio en busca del volvo negro que compartía con su hermana Ángela, que cursaba un año menos que nosotras.

Una vez cambiadas y en el gimnasio, empezaron a aparecer caras conocidas: mi hermano Lucas, Damon y Edward, y las dos chicas de la clase anterior con el compañero de una de ellas.

Me disculpé un momento de P y me acerqué a ver a mi hermano, que estaba hablando con otros dos chicos, un rubio de ojos azules y un moreno de ojos negros. Lucas, mi hermano, pelirrojo como mi madre, y de ojos azules como mi abuelo me miró con una mezcla entre desdén y fastidio mientras se alejaba un poco de sus amigos.

-¿Qué?-espetó.

-Venía a saludarte y saber cómo te iban las cosas… ¡eres mi hermano y representa que el primer día es difícil! –intenté hacerme un poco la ofendida.

-Pues ya lo ves, me va bien.-giró y volvió con sus amigos.

Cuando regresé con P estaba jugando a baloncesto con otras chicas. Me dio cierto apuro, porque yo siempre he sido muy patosa y realmente no se me ha dado nunca bien el baloncesto, y todas ellas eran muy buenas.

Se oyó como alguien hacía sonar un silbato y todos nos acercamos a la mujer que vestía un chándal verde y rojo.

Pidió que buscáramos parejas mixtas y el alma me cayó a los pies: solamente me había dado tiempo de hacer amigas.

Patri miró a todos lados hasta que encontró a Edward, pero Edward la rehusó con amabilidad y se fue con la chica que se había sentado a mi lado en historia. P aguantó el tipo y se fue muy digna de ahí mientras la abordaba el rubio amigo de mi hermano preguntándole si quería formar pareja con ella. Aceptó de mala gana.

La gente se iba alejando con sus respectivas parejas, mientras yo me quedaba sola en el centro del gimnasio.

De pronto, el compañero de las chicas de la anterior clase se acercó a mí y me miró con sus ojos verde lima.

-Bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿Formamos pareja?

-Cl-claro-me apresuré a seguirle para buscar un balón suficientemente hinchado para jugar a voleibol.

Stefan, mi compañero, no me miraba a los ojos. Tenía el cejo fruncido y no dejaba de cruzar miradas con otro chico de clase, aunque estuviera concentrada en darle a la pelota sin herir a nadie, me daba mil vueltas.

Sonó el silbato de nuevo, y tuvimos que volver a cambiar de pareja, nuevamente mixta.

Me quedé pasmada nuevamente en medio del gimnasio mientras la gente se apresuraba a buscar a alguien.

Logré ver un cruce de miradas entre P y Edward, pero alguien me habló desde atrás.

-¿Van a formar pareja?-se me erizó el pelo de la nuca cuando oí esa voz tan cerca de mi. Damon Salvatore estaba de pie detrás de mi, mirando al mismo lugar donde yo dirigía mi mirada. Era bastante más alto que yo, y tuvo que mirar hacía arriba para poder verle el rostro. Bajó los ojos y sonrió. Algo blando golpeó tenuemente contra mi barriga.

Damon me estaba tendiendo la pelota para formar pareja con él, ni siquiera me lo había pedido, lo daba por supuesto.

Cogí la pelota con confianza y me alejé para poder pasársela, como hacían todas las demás parejas.

Damon no dejaba de mirarme, a diferencia de Stefan, pero había algo que le recordaba a él, y no solo eran los ojos de color verde. Estaba completamente abstraída cuando un balón chocó contra mi cabeza y estuve a punto de caer.

Damon me sujetaba para impedir que cayera al suelo, muy gentil por su parte, pensé. Me incorporé lenta y torpemente mientras me frotaba la zona donde había impactado la pelota. Stefan estaba delante de mí mirándome con la misma mirada fría que antes, sujetaba debajo del brazo el balón que me había golpeado. Me miró unos segundos y después se fue.

-¡Eh! ¡Me has hecho daño! –le grité. Stefan se giró y me miró sorprendido pero sin olvidar su actitud seria.-Al menos podrías disculparte.

-Discúlpame-giró e intento irse, pero Damon le agarró del brazo.

-Intenta que no vuelva a ocurrir, no sea que le hagas daño.-no sonreía, miraba directamente a Stefan, con una mirada desafiante y autoritaria. Stefan le devolvió la mirada seca y dura y se deshizo de su agarre.

Damon volvió hacia mi con una sonrisa muy, muy seductora.

-Perdónale.-parecía más una orden.-Prometo que mi hermano no volverá a lastimarte.

-¿Tu hermano?

* * *

Fin del tercer capitulo. Dejar vuestros reviews! :) Gracia!


	4. Dina's Café

**Hola! Aquí tenemos la cuarta parte. Espero que os guste.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, del libro de "Medianoche" y "Crónicas Vampíricas". La trama es de una amiga.**

* * *

Cuando llegué a los vestuarios ya no quedaba nadie. La profesora me había hecho quedar unos minutos más para hacerme unas pequeñas pruebas de condición física para su lista, y por lo tanto, todo el mundo se había ido ya para casa.

El vestuario era moderno comparado con el resto del colegio, tenía azulejos naranjas en la zona de chicas, y según me habían contado, verdes en la de los chicos.

Me desvestí y me metí en la ducha, pero salí al acto, ya que mis compañeras habían acabado ya el agua caliente, y nunca he podido soportar el agua fría.

Una vez vestida ordené cuidadosamente mi ropa en un la bolsa de deportes y saqué el reproductor de música de la chaqueta, pero cuando fui a sacar el móvil, me di cuenta que no estaba en su sitio.

Me empecé a agobiar muchísimo. Era un móvil bastante caro y relativamente nuevo, no podía haberlo perdido el primer día de clase. Solo había una posibilidad: alguien me lo había robado. Por si las moscas le pregunté a la entrenadora si alguien se lo había dado, pero por desgracia nadie lo había encontrado.

Salí del instituto al son de la música del Mp4 y bien aferrada a mi chaqueta, ya que se había levantado una brisa muy fría.

Media hora después entraba en casa. Ni Lucas ni mis padres estaban, pero estaba sonando el teléfono de casa. Tiré la bolsa de deportes por el pasillo y salté sobre el sofá para alcanzar el teléfono. En la pantallita ponía: BELLA.

Me sorprendió mucho, porque eso significaba que alguien estaba usando mi móvil para llamar a mi propia casa. Descolgué el auricular.

-¿Diga?

-¿Bella?

-¿Quién es?-perfecta conversación de besugos.

-Bella, soy Patri, encontré tu móvil en el vestuario, y como no sabía de quien era he buscado números en la agenda, hasta que he encontrado el número de tu casa.

-Uf… ¡que alivio! Creí que me lo habían robado…-lo reconozco, siempre he sido un tanto alarmista y exagerada.

-Ay… me sabe muy mal…

-No te preocupes mujer, me alegro que lo hayas encontrado tú. ¿Dónde estás? Es para ir a buscarlo y eso…

-Sí, sí, claro, ¿sabes dónde está el "Dinna's Café"?

-M… no, lo siento.

-Mira, apunta la dirección.

Una vez apunté la dirección y me despedí de P busqué como llegar hasta la calle "Gregory C." desde casa.

Cuando salí de casa lloviznaba, así que me puse la capucha por encima de mi coleta. El café estaba en el centro del pueblo, mientras que yo vivía en unas casas residenciales de las afueras, por suerte, el pueblo era tan pequeño que del centro a las afueras solo tardabas media hora andando a mi ritmo, andando a ritmo normal tardaría cerca de veinte minutos, así que me apresuré, ya que quería entrar en algún lugar calentito.

El Dina's era un café moderno, pero muy americano, con unas letras grandes en rosa y el interior pintado de un rosa y azul pastel. Entre una tienda de deportes y una tienda de ropa.

La pared de la entrada estaba cubierta de ventanas, donde estaban situadas las mesas, al lado contrario de la barra, donde detrás estaba la cocina. Tenían suerte, ya que la manzana de enfrente era un parking gratuito, así que la gente podía parar con el coche a tomar algo sin necesidad de dejar el coche lejos.

Al abrir la puerta de cristal sonó la típica campanita, pero dudo que alguien la hubiera escuchado, ya que el café estaba prácticamente lleno.

-¡Bella!-P estaba sentada junto a V en una mesa con cuatro sillas, sonreí y me acerqué.

-¡Hola!-V se acercó y me dio dos besos, seguidamente P hizo lo mismo, yo sonreía.

P se volvió a sentar y rebuscó en la mochila hasta que me tendió el móvil. Sonreí al recuperarlo, y me lo metí en el bolsillo.

-¿No te sientas?-preguntó Vanessa, que estaba sentada nuevamente en su sitio.

-No… es que todavía no he comido, y no se cuando llegará mi hermano a casa.

-¡Pues quédate a comer con nosotras!-me invitó Vane.

-Es que…-me sonrojé-no llevo nada de dinero….

-No te preocupes, por algo Dina es mi madre-guiñó el ojo y me alargó la carta.-Escoge lo que quieras, invito yo.

-Pero… me sabe mal…-Patri se levantó y prácticamente me sentó en la silla.-anda, calla y pide, por una vez que invita…-rió mientras Vane la fulminaba con la mirada.

Al final pedí un mixto de jamón y queso y un agua. Patricia y Vanesa ya habían pedido y les sirvieron mucho antes que a mi.

Una vez tuve el sándwich delante sonó mi móvil. Un nombre llenaba la pantalla: LUCAS.

-¿Lucas?

-¿Dónde estás?

-¿Estás en casa?

-¿Me vas a contestar?

-Estoy con unas amigas.

-Son las dos y media, ¿no tienes hambre?

-Iba a comer ahora…

-Pero no estás en casa.

-Lo sé, estoy en un café con dos amigas, ¿Acabas de llegar a casa? ¿Está mamá?

-Sí, acabo de llegar, a la salida me he ido con Mike y Eric a jugar al baloncesto, y mamá no está en casa, me ha llamado antes y me ha dicho que ha ido a comer con la abuela. ¿Qué comeré?

-¿Perdona?

-No me has preparado nada, ¿verdad?

-Pues no, la verdad.

-Genial, Bella.

-Oye, apunta esta dirección:-leí la dirección del Dina's Café del papel que llevaba desde casa.-trae dinero y vente a comer aquí, así podré pagar lo mío.-noté como Vanessa resoplaba y vi como Patri ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Nos vemos en quince minutos.-y colgó.

-Espero que no os importe, sino que pida algo para llevar, pero me sabía mal, es tan… cateto, que no sabe ni cocinar.-ambas rieron.

-No te preocupes, no molesta.- contestaron.

Antes que Lucas llegara las tres mantuvimos una conversación en la que ellas hablaban y yo escuchaba, mi silencio se rompía cuando me hacían una pregunta concreta. No es que estuviera incómoda ni que su presencia me desagradara, pero prefería escuchar.

Quince minutos más tarde Lucas entró en el café. No tardó más que dos segundos en encontrarme y sentarse en la silla vacía. Instantáneamente V y P callaron y se miraron de reojo una sola vez, que me bastó para decirle a Lucas que fuera a la barra a pedir su comida para llevar y de paso pagara la mía.

Cuando Lucas se levantó P y V relajaron los músculos de la cara y me dirigieron una mirada de alivio.

Cinco minutos más tarde, mi hermano gemelo y yo ya estábamos en la calle.

* * *

Fin del capitulo cuatro.


	5. Mi familia

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, del libro de "Medianoche" y "Crónicas Vampíricas". La trama es de una amiga.**

Ya no llovía, pero todavía hacía más frío. Envidiaba a Lucas, que iba agarrado a su caliente paquete de pescado con patatas fritas mientras se lo iba comiendo. Debía estar mirando fijamente como comía, porque no vi como aparecían unos niños corriendo y me daban un empujón que me lanzó al suelo, con la mala suerte que aterricé en medio de un charco.

Me semi incorporé sacudiéndome el barro de las mangas mientras Lucas me tendía la mano para ayudarme a levantar. Una vez de pie, mientras me sacudí el barro de los pantalones me fijé que de dentro de un mini blanco y negro salían Alice y Mary Ann Cullen, las dos chicas de historia. Pararon delante de la agencia de viajes.

Iba a decirle algo a Lucas, pero cuando me fijé, ya había seguido andando, y estaba a punto de llegar al siguiente cruce.

Corrí detrás de él sobre la acera mojada, intentando no caerme, hasta que llegué a su altura y me agarré a su brazo. Logré ver de reojo que Mary Ann y Alice me habían visto.

Media hora más tarde estaba estirada en el sofá, con la manta encima y leyendo un libro cuando llegó Lucas y se sentó sobre mis pies, como hacía desde pequeño y encendió la televisión. Me sentía segura cuando le tenía cerca. Era terco, y según cómo, un borde, pero le conocía de toda la vida, si alguien podía entenderme, era él, porque a pesar de ser de sexos diferentes, yo creía en la unión que se dice que tenemos los gemelos.

Cuando mamá llegó la acompañaba la abuela, así que corrí a darles un beso a las dos. Lucas saludó de lejos, como era normal en él, mientras la abuela y mamá me atosigaban a preguntas sobre el nuevo día.

Sentí un escalofrío cuando salió tan temida pregunta: "¿Ha visto algún chico guapo?". ¡No podía contarle a mi madre que había un chico guapísimo llamado Damon Salvatore que tenía un amigo guapísimo llamado Edward Cullen y un hermano también guapísimo llamado Stefan Salvatore!

Pero por suerte mi ángel salvador apareció de la nada en forma de timbre de teléfono. Me precipité a cogerlo, escuchando una voz muy familiar:

-¿Bell's?

-¡Tanya!-era mi mejor amiga desde hacía muchísimos años, y como yo, siempre había vivido en Port Angeles.- ¡Que alegría oír tu voz! ¡Te prometo que eres mi ángel de la suerte!

-Bella, ¿qué dices? Creo que desvarías…Siempre supe que andabas un poco loca…

-¡Locuras a parte! ¿Cómo ha ido el primer día? ¿Algún chico nuevo? ¿Alguien se ha ido? ¡Oh! ¡Tienes que contármelo todo!

-Bella, Bella, ¡relájate! Necesito tiempo para responder…

-Claro, claro, disculpa.

-En el instituto todo es normal, ningún chico nuevo, nadie se ha ido, ¡somos los de siempre! Bell's, vivo en Port Angeles, ¿Qué esperabas que ocurriera? Venga, tú si que debes contarme cosas.

-Bueno… llueve, me he caído un par de veces, he hecho educación física…

-¡Vamos Bella! No todo debe ser tan malo… ¿Cómo son las chicas? ¿Te tratan bien? ¿Algún chico guapo?

-Tanya, Tanya, ¡relájate! Necesito tiempo para responder-la imité y reímos las dos.- Las chicas están bien, he conocido a un par que son muy majas, me tratan estupendamente, te lo prometo.-bajé algo la voz.- Y respecto a chicos…

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Cuéntamelo todo!-reí y me apresuré a contestar.

-Hay alguno… guapo, guapo…

-¡Bella! Tienes que pasarme alguna foto.

-Tanya, ¡no seas exagerada! Solo les he visto…-reímos, y Tanya se quedó en silencio.

-Oye Bella…-empezó.

-¿Algo va mal?-pregunté angustiada.

-No, no, todo va bien… en parte.

-Tanya me estás asustando.

-Verás… dentro de dos semanas… nos vamos a vivir a Seattle.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero Seattle está muy lejos!

-Lo sé, lo sé… pero han trasladado a papá… ¡no sabes cuanto me fastidia alejarme todavía más de ti…!

-Bueno… solo está a un par de horas, ¿no?

-Sí, y hasta dos semanas no me mudo a la nueva casa, así que ya sabes, este fin de semana todavía vienes a dormir a mi casa.-intentó ser optimista y parecer animada, pero yo la entendía mejor que nadie, y sabía que en absoluto sentía el optimismo.

Poco después colgué y ayudé a mamá y a la abuela a preparar la cena, canelones de espinacas, el plato favorito de papá, que llegó poco después. Charlie, mi padre, era el nuevo jefe de policía de Forks. Le trasladaron aquí porque el antiguo jefe se jubiló, y como iban escasos de personal y no eran que digamos… "eficientes", trasladaron a mi padre para cubrir la baja que se había dejado. Y realmente, Charlie si parecía un policía: bigote espeso, algo de tripa, cejas espesas y una voz grave.

Mamá, en cambio, no trabajaba desde que nos tuvo a nosotros, pero al venir a vivir aquí tuvo la oportunidad de abrir una tienda de ropa, hecha por ella misma. Se la veía feliz ahora que podía valerse por si misma.

Una vez acabada la cena recogí la mesa, mientras mamá acompañaba a la abuela a su casa y papá y Lucas se iban al sofá a ver el baloncesto. Cuando acabé subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme.

Cuando tenía el pijama puesto me senté en la cama y conecté el mp4. Me gustaba pararme a contemplar lo que tenía alrededor, y más si le acompañaba la música adecuada. Realmente mi habitación era adorable.

Estaba delante de la de Lucas, y tenían el mismo tamaño. Pero una vez dentro eran totalmente distintas. La mía estaba pintada de color lavanda, con una cama de madera blanca y sábanas blancas y negras. Delante de la ventana estaba mi escritorio con el ordenador y mucho sitio para estudiar. También tenía una estantería repleta de libros y otras cosas que no sabía donde ponerlas. El inmenso armario de color blanco hacía la habitación más grande.

Contrariamente, la habitación de Lucas era azul celeste, pero tenía los muebles más oscuros, y pese a que solo llevábamos una semana viviendo allí, ya la tenía completamente desordenada.

Cuando escuché dos o tres canciones más me fui al baño a cepillarme el cabello y hacerme una trenza para dormir.

**Fin del quinto capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado... Comentar pliss!**


	6. Segundo dia

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, del libro de "Medianoche" y "Crónicas Vampíricas". La trama es de una amiga.**

Desperté antes que sonara la alarma. Algo me acariciaba los ojos con un calor tenue y amable, que me incitaba a despertarme poco a poco. Me levanté de la cama y corrí las cortinas, no podía creerlo, pero…Hacía SOL. En Forks, Sol… era increíble, por fin podía ver un cielo sin nubes, un cielo despejado de color azul.

Fui corriendo al baño a ducharme y arreglarme, tenía claro que no podía perderme ni un minuto de ese día, iba a ser especial, lo presentía.

Cuando llegué a la habitación y miré dentro del armario se me cayó el mundo a los pies. No tenía nada de verano en Forks.

Busqué entre todas las camisetas, y todas eran de manga larga y ajustadas, y podía asarme con ellas, igual que los pantalones, todos largos hasta los tobillos, tampoco tenía calzado que ponerme, todo eran bambas y botas. Solo quedaba una solución: mamá.

Entré en su cuarto intentando no hacer ruido, y con una mini-linterna que tenía en la boca alumbré un cajón de su cómoda.

Rebusqué pero nada, era el cajón de mi padre, y no me apetecía ponerme su ropa. Abrí el segundo, pero estaba lleno de jerseys. Al tercero encontré las camisetas, y entre ellas una camiseta de tirantes blanca y una camisa rosa de manga corta y suficientemente ancha. Ahora tocaban los pantalones, algo más difícil, ya que estaban en el armario.

Abrí con cuidado, y milagrosamente no hice ruido alguno. Busqué entre las prendas colgadas, pero no había más que pantalones largos, así que miré en un cajón que había ahí dentro. En el último encontré unos shorts grises con un cinturón marrón.

¿Y los zapatos? Miré a mí alrededor. ¿Dónde podían estar? Apagué la linterna mientras pensaba, y se me ocurrió que podían estar en un zapatero del pasillo. Salí de su cuarto sin hacer ruido y cerré la puerta tras de mi.

-¡BELLA!-me giré asustada y para mi horror vi que la persona que me gritaba dese mi espalda era mi madre.- ¿Qué haces con todo eso?

-Mamá, ¡perdona! Es que no tenía ropa de verano y pensé que tu… que podías prestármela…

-¿Y no podías pedirlo en vez de robarlo?-era irónico, no estaba enfadada.

-Lo siento… ¿Me prestas unos zapatos?

-Anda, cógelos.-puso los ojos en blanco y entró de nuevo en su habitación.

Cinco minutos después estaba desayunando en la cocina cuando entró Lucas, todavía en pijama y medio dormido.

-Creo que no iré al instituto.-confesó

-¿Perdón?-fingí no escuchar bien.

-¡Que haré campana, novillos, saltarme clases!

-Ya se lo que querías decir.-le corté.-Pero no debes hacerlo.-me miró extrañado.-Lucas, estamos a principios de curso, llamarán a mamá y se lo contarán.

-Sí, a menos que…

-¿A menos que…?

-Que vayas a secretaría a explicar que estoy indispuesto.-ah no, yo no iba a mentir para que se saltara clases, ni de broma, era injusto y tenía que ir al colegio como todos.

-Ni de broma.- encogió los hombros y se fue a su habitación sin desayunar nada.

Poco después había olvidado esta conversación y cogí la bici para ir al instituto.

El sol calentaba mucho, pero no contaba con que hacía algo de viento, y a la sombra (que estaba presente en todas las calles hasta llegar al instituto) hacía fresco. Por suerte, toda la gente que me encontré vestía igual o incluso más fresca que yo. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al instituto un volvo plateado me adelantó muy rápidamente, sobresaltándome y obligándome a precipitarme al suelo. Caí parándome el golpe con las manos, pero me las acabé rascando, igual que los codos y las rodillas. Me sangraban.

Oí el ruido de puertas de un coche al abrirse y cerrarse nuevamente, y luego unos pasos acercándose raudos hacía mí. Una figura se agachó delante de mí y me inspeccionó. Había más gente cerca, pero no se acercaron lo suficiente para saber quienes eran.

-Lo siento mucho, mi hijo te ha adelantado muy irresponsablemente, discúlpanos.-levanté la mirada. Un hombre terriblemente guapo estaba hablándome con una voz suave. Era rubio y de ojos miel, de treinta y pico años.-soy médico, si quieres te miro las heridas, puede que te hayas hecho algo más, ha sido una caída un poco fea.-yo seguía articular palabra.- ¿Hola?-le miré y se dirigió a sus acompañantes.- ¿la conocéis?

-Sí. Coincidimos en algunas clases, se llama Isabella Swan.-levanté poco a poco la mirada al reconocer la voz: Damon Salvatore. Y a su lado estaba Edward Cullen junto con otro chico de la altura y anchura de un armario también con un rostro parecido al de un modelo, y a una mujer con un cabello color cobre y una piel pálida que resaltaba todavía más su belleza. Pero yo no podía decir nada, todavía estaba demasiado conmocionada.

-De acuerdo, Bella, no te asustes, pero voy a cogerte en brazos.-situó uno de sus brazos por debajo de mi hombro y otro cogiéndome las piernas.

-Espera, Carlisle.-Demon le había cogido del brazo.-Ya lo hago yo.- Y antes que nadie pudiera decir nada yo ya estaba suspendida en el aire, sujeta por sus firmes brazos. Pero el viaje duró poco, ya que me metió en el asiento trasero del coche. Él se sentó a mi lado, mientras Edward y Carlisle se sentaban en los asientos delanteros.

Una vez en el hospital me atendieron enseguida, ya que Carlisle era uno de los mejores médicos del condado. Damon y Edward hablaban en voz baja, y en algún momento cogían el móvil para llamar a Esme y Emmet, los dos que se habían quedado en tierra para cederme su sitio en el coche.

En una ausencia de Edward y Carlisle, Damon me contó que Emmet era el hermano de Edward, y Esme su madre adoptiva. Resultaba que los Cullen eran cinco hermanos, aunque no entre ellos, digamos que formaban dos clanes: Edward, Emmet y Alice, y por otro lado Rosalie y Jasper. Esme y Carlisle les adoptaron a todos hacía cinco años, y hacía dos decidieron venir a vivir a Forks. Damon, por su parte, era hermano de sangre de Stefan, pero su madre murió, y su padre se casó con una mujer que tenía una hija: Mary Ann, a raíz de ese matrimonio fueron a vivir a Alaska, donde conocieron a los Cullen y decidieron venir a Forks con ellos. Damon era italiano, y me sorprendió, ya que no encontré ni un ápice de acento en sus palabras.

Cuando Carlisle volvió me dijo que no tenía nada grave, pero la caída me había dislocado una muñeca y había caído en un leve estado de shock, nada grave, según me dijo, pero debía reposar unos cuantos días en casa. Cuando me di cuenta, Damon ya no estaba. Le pedí por favor a Carlisle si podía decirme donde había un teléfono para llamar a mis padres, y me indicó una pequeña cabina fuera de la habitación.

Mierda, había olvidado mi cartera en la mochila que debía seguir en el coche de Edward. Rebusqué en los bolsillos, pero no encontré nada. Como si lo hubiera adivinado, Carlisle me tendió una tarjeta que les daban a los trabajadores del hospital para llamar gratis. Esperé tres tonos y mamá cogió el teléfono de la tienda.

-Ropas Mayo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Mamá…

-¡Bella! ¿Eres tú?- Renée se sorprendió al escucharme.

-Sí, soy yo, verás… -le conté lo ocurrido mientras se alarmaba y tranquilizaba al mismo tiempo.

-De acuerdo, ahora llamaré a tu padre para que vaya a buscarte, ¿te parece bien?- iba a contestarle que sí cuando una mano me cogió el teléfono de la mano y se lo llevo al oído.

-Señora Swan, soy Damon Salvatore, quien ha llevado a su hija al hospital.-Esperó un poco.-Verá, si le parece bien yo llevaré a Bella a su casa.-Esperó otro momento.-No, no, tranquila, no es molestia, de hecho lo hago con gusto, bueno, si a ella le apetece.-Me miró curioso y asentí torpemente.-Sí, ahora mismo la llevo. Un placer también. Adiós señora Swan, que tenga un buen día.-colgó el teléfono y se volvió sonriente hacia mí.

-Espérame un segundo aquí, voy a avisar a Carlisle.

Mientras esperaba llegó Edward, que simplemente me miró y después entró en la consulta justo cuando Damon salía.

**Fin del sexto capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado... Comentar pliss!**


	7. FILTREO

**Hola a todos! Dejen sus comentarios, grácias.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, del libro de "Medianoche" y "Crónicas Vampíricas". La trama es de una amiga.**

Una vez en el mercedes negro de Damon pude relajarme, y empecé a actuar con naturalidad. El shock debía haber pasado, y lo bien que me sentía con él debía ayudar.

-¿Tienes frío? ¿Calor? –preguntó mientras sacaba el coche del aparcamiento del hospital y dejábamos atrás el volvo plateado de Edward.

-Frío, pero cuando entremos en una calle soleada hace calorcito. –giró la ruedecilla de la temperatura hasta la zona roja, accionando la calefacción. Estuvimos unos minutos callados, hasta que le pregunté si podía ver que música tenía en el reproductor de CD. Damon sonrió y él mismo accionó el reproductor. No identifiqué que era, pero creía reconocer voces en italiano.

-Suena bien.- logré decir, sonrió enseñando los dientes y mirándome un par de segundos. Cuando él volvió a mirar a la carretera y yo empecé a sonrojarme apagué la música.- ¡Eh! Damon te has pasado una calle.- pareció no sorprenderle mucho.

-¡Vaya! Debía ir despistado, discúlpame.

-No… no pasa nada, hay más rutas, todos los caminos llevan a Roma, ¿no?

-En realidad sí.-sonreímos, pero repentinamente se puso serio.-Bella por favor, sácame las gafas de la guantera.-la abrí y saqué de ella la funda de unas ray-ban de aviador, se las tendí y enseguida se las puso sobre los ojos.

Creía que todavía alucinaba algo a causa del golpe, porque vi como se le hinchaban unas venas moradas bajo los ojos, así que lo más seguro es que fuera un efecto óptico causado por la sombra que provocaban las gafas sobre su pálida piel.

-Hemos llegado.- anunció mientras aparcaba su coche en el lugar donde siempre aparcaba mi padre.

-Gracias por traerme.- me deshice del cinturón, y antes que pudiera abrir la puerta, Damon había salido del coche, se había deslizado por el capó y estaba fuera sujetándome la puerta abierta para que pudiera salir.

Une vez fuera me acordé de algo.

-¡Mierda! Me he olvidado la mochila en el volvo.-me golpeé la frente dramatizando mi olvido. Damon sonrió nuevamente y sacó del asiento trasero una mochila morada y algo destartalada, obviamente, la mía.

-La cogí del coche de Edward antes de venir aquí.-la fui a coger y él me cogió de la mano como quien no quiere la cosa y me llevo hasta la puerta de casa.

Allí, sin soltarme la mano, me tendió la mochila. Con la mano que me quedaba libre abrí la cremallera del bolsillo pequeño y abrí la puerta. Una vez dentro, me deshice de su mano y entré en la cocina, ofreciéndole algo para tomar. Él, educadamente, rechazó mi oferta mientras yo partía una pastilla de chocolate, como Carlisle me había aconsejado. Poco después nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala de estar.

-¿Dónde ibais cuando intentasteis matarme?- pregunté con sarcasmo. Él sonrió.

-Al bosque. –le golpeé amistosamente un hombro.

-Te lo estoy preguntando en serio.- él rió.

-Y yo te contestaba en serio.

-Pero si habían clases, ¿Cómo es posible?-Era imposible que hicieran novillos, ya que los padres de Edward iban en el coche, y era impensable que les dejaran saltarse clase.

-Lo sé, lo que ocurre es que siempre que hace bueno lo aprovechamos, y salimos las dos familias juntas de excursión.- Me quedé callada y asombrada, él simplemente se encogió de hombros.-Stefan, Mary Ann, Jasper y Rosalie iban en el otro coche.-me miró a los ojos y yo desvié la mirada hacia mi tableta de chocolate, a la cual le di otro mordisco.

No era que me incomodara su mirada, ni mucho menos que me desagradara, solo que cada vez que esos ojos verde pino se clavaban en los míos, me sonrojaba. Era un tanto embarazoso, pero enseguida me ponía como un tomate, y me desagradaba que él lo viera. Así que intenté disimular el color que ya adquirían mis mejillas.

De pronto, Damon acabó con mi debate interior, estornudando descaradamente y, como en todas las películas, se apretó un poco contra mi.

Vale, eso estaba resultando demasiado incómodo. Como mínimo estábamos sentados, que ayudaba al hecho que me temblaban las piernas cada vez que estaba frente a él.

Mi racionalidad volvía a disputarse con la atracción que sentía por él cuando susodicho se levantó para coger el mando de la televisión.

-¿Vemos un rato la tele?-sugirió mientras la encendía por el mando. Como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento y quisiera que yo siguiera con mi debate interior. Me encogí de hombros.

-Claro, no hay problema.-tomé aire.-Disculpa si parezco maleducada, que no es mi intención en absoluto, pero… ¿no deberías irte?-la sonrisa de Damon se esfumó de sus labios, que se curvaron en una especie de mueca.-Me refiero a que Carlisle y los demás estarán algo preocupados por ti, y quizás luego se enfaden porque estés aquí, conmigo.-Intenté hacer énfasis en la última palabra.

-No te preocupes, prefiero quedarme hasta que lleguen Charlie y René, seguro que eso a Carlisle le parece estupendo.-contestó sonriente y sexy nuevamente.

Mientras él ponía la película, yo saqué la manta del mueble de detrás del sofá y me la logré estirar por las piernas. Con un gesto le ofrecí un trozo y finalmente acepto.

La película, pese a ser una de mis favoritas, no me interesaba en absoluto, ya que enseguida me di cuenta que Damon seguía con su plan de filtreo. Usó el truco más clásico de todos: "el brazo por el hombro".

Sentí un escalofrío cuando noté la mano de Damon en mi hombro. Poco a poco me fue acercando e inclinando más a él. Yo le dejaba hacer, no me molestaba su compañía, pero ese debía ser el límite.

Pocos minutos después me sobresaltó el ruido de la puerta. Salté al suelo y corrí a ver a Lucas, que acababa de entrar en casa. Estaba enfadado y me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No se supone que tenías que cubrirme? –no entendí a que se refería, pero mis neuronas pronto lo captaron: Lucas pretendía hacer novillos.

-Es que no he ido al instituto…-comencé a excusarme.

-¡Ya sé que no has ido a clase! ¿Puedes decirme qué demonios hacías? –le hice un pequeño resumen de mi desastroso paseo en bici, pero no le convenció y volvió a gritar de nuevo:-Bella, ¡¿Es que te crees que nací ayer? Y ahora uno uses uno de esos juegos de palabras a causa de ser gemelos.

-Uno como: ¿no naciste ayer porque ella no lo hizo? –una voz nos sobresaltó a ambos, y Lucas incluso dio un respingo. –Siento haberte asustado, pero todo lo que Bella ha dicho es cierto. Estoy esperando a que vuelvan tus padres para asegurarme que estará perfectamente.- Mi hermano había dejado de gritar, se le había deshinchado la vena del cuello y su color rojo había desaparecido de sus mejillas. Estaba sereno, sumiso, relajado… e incluso parecía que sonreía.

-Claro, me parece perfecto, siento haberte gritado Bell's. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa no dudéis en llamarme.-y desapareció por las escaleras.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-pregunté sorprendida e irónica.

-Debe de haberle impresionado mi glamour.-Me guiñó un ojo mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros y me llevaba de vuelta al sofá.

Una vez presionamos el botón "PLAY", me acomodé apoyando mi espalda en su pecho mientras él me acariciaba el cabello y entrelazaba nuestras manos. Un poco de cariño no hacía daño a nadie, ¿no?

**Fin del séptimo capítulo.**


	8. ¿Donde estás, Edward? 1a parte

**Hola a todos! Dejen sus comentarios, grácias.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, del libro de "Medianoche" y "Crónicas Vampíricas". La trama es de una amiga.**

Pensé en volver a coger la bicicleta para ir al instituto, pero llovía otra vez, y mamá me lo había prohibido terminantemente. Cito sus palabras:

-"Bella, si cuando el suelo está seco te dislocas la muñeca, no quiero ni pensar que harías con el suelo mojado."

Así que mientras Lucas iba en el coche de un Mike nosecuántos, yo llegaba al aparcamiento acompañada de René.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de abrir la puerta que Damon ya estaba sujetándome la puerta para que pudiera salir. Prácticamente me bajó del coche, mientras yo me sonrojaba, y me quedaba sin habla y mamá le saludaba algo estupefacta. Ella se fue mientras yo entraba en el instituto bajo el paraguas de Damon, que me acompañó hasta la clase de historia.

Dentro esperaban Patricia y Vanessa, que dejaron de hablar cuando me vieron. Me senté en mi sitio, detrás de ellas, al lado de Mary Ann que ya estaba sentada y atareada escribiendo algo en su libreta. Ni siquiera intenté empezar una conversación con ella.

Una vez sonó el timbre, P salió apresurada de clase, dejándonos a V y a mi mirándola marchar.

-¡Hola!-saludé intentando parecer alegre.

-Hola…-contestó algo apurada.

-¿Ayer me perdí gran cosa? Es que con el hospital y todo no me dio tiempo a llamaros.-abrió tanto los ojos que creí que le iban a caer.

-¿Hospital?-le conté la historia hasta el momento en que Damon me llevó a casa, ya que era absolutamente innecesario. Me miró muy sorprendida y algo culpable.

-He sido una estúpida.-se lamentaba mientras se fregaba la frente con la mano. La miré curiosa.-Lo siento, es que como ayer ni tú, ni Lucas, ni los Cullen, ni los Salvatore vinisteis a clase, después no llamaste, y esta mañana has aparecido con Damon a clase… pues no sabíamos que pensar, y creíamos que tenías unos amigos nuevos.

-¡Vane! ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? Prácticamente no los conozco, y el primer día Patri y tú os portasteis genial conmigo. No iba a irme sin deciros nada.-le puse una mano en el hombro mientras las dos sonreíamos.-Ahora tenemos que ir a español a buscar a Patri antes que empiece la clase.-la cogí de la mano y la arrastre por los pasillos serpenteando entre la gente.

Una vez dentro ahí estaba P, sentada en su sitio, acariciándose un mechón más largo que los otros de su precioso cabello rubio. Tenía la mochila sobre el regazo, y la mirada perdida el símbolo de "All star" que se dibujaba en ella.

V y yo fuimos hacia ella, y cuando estábamos a un pupitre de distancia, alguien me agarraba del brazo y me hacia girar hacia la izquierda.

Me encontré de frente con una sonrisa que enseñaba sus dientes blancos.

-Oh Damon, ¡qué susto!-él sonreía divertido. Yo le golpeé suavemente el brazo. Fui a alejarme, pero él volvió a tirarme del brazo.

-Edward no está.-comenzó.- Así que si no tienes inconveniente me sentaré contigo.-asentí mientras sonreía y me daba la vuelta para ir a buscar a P, que seguía contemplando el logo de la mochila, con V, que seguía esperándome. Pero nuevamente tiró de mí, esta vez resoplé.- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Íbamos a ver a Patricia y arreglar un malentendido.-él apretó los labios.

-No creo que sea el mejor momento.-contestó.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntaba V. Creo que Damon ni tan solo la había visto, así que se sorprendió un poco cuando ella se dirigió a él.

-Ya sabéis, Edward no está.

-¿Qué tiene que ver?-pregunté, pero antes que contestara sonó el timbre y la profesora entraba con sus rectas gafas sobre los pequeños ojos. Damon se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en su nuevo sitio.

Una vez sentadas, le eché un par de miradas a Vanessa para que le contara la historia a Patri. Unos minutos después logré ver como Vane le tendía una hoja de papel llena de garabatos.

La profesora iba explicando la vida de Bécquer mientras yo tomaba apuntes, o lo intentaba, porque no es fácil tomar apuntes cuando tienes a Damon Salvatore mirándote todo el rato.

Cuándo estaba explicando alguna de las leyendas, noté un pellizco en el brazo y solté un quejido.

-¿Ay?-repitió mi onomatopeya la profesora.

-Es que se me ha caído un lápiz, perdón.-intentaba excusarme mientras me agachaba a coger un lápiz inexistente y ella me fulminaba con la mirada.

Una vez sentada y erguida nuevamente le dediqué a Damon una mirada cargada de ira. Él mostró una sonrisa torcida mientras me tendía una hoja de papel. Todos los apuntes que yo había tomado y los que todavía no se habían explicado estaban escritos en una hoja blanca con una bonita letra ligada. Le miré sorprendida, él desvió la mirada hacia la profesora.

Agarré una hoja de mi libreta y le tendí una nota:

**Bella**: ¿De dónde los has sacado?

**Damon**: Me los pasó Emmet, él dio esta clase el año pasado

**Bella**: ¡Vaya! Qué suerte ser amigo de los Cullen, ¿no?

**Damon**: En estos casos sí.

**Bella**: hablando de Cullen… ¿Dónde se ha metido Edward?

-Noté como se tensaba-

**Damon**: en Alaska

**Bella**: ¡¿Alaska? ¿Se puede saber que hace ahí?

**Damon**: asuntos familiares.

**Bella**: ¿Qué asuntos?

**Damon**: no lo sé, yo no soy de la familia.

Iba a mandarle otro mensaje, pero una voz me sobresaltó.

-¡Patricia Estrada y Vanessa Garcia! Fuera de clase. ¡YA!- ambas se levantaron algo fastidiadas y avergonzadas lanzando maldiciones en una voz suficientemente baja como para que no las escucharan.

Al sonar el timbre recogí los libros esperando a que mis amigas volvieran. Damon me prometió fotocopiarme los apuntes y salió de clase.

Teníamos una hora libre para poder ir a la biblioteca a estudiar, pero no teníamos nada que estudiar y la biblioteca estaba llena, así que fuimos a los bancos del pasillo que llevaba a la enfermería. Vanessa se lo había contado todo a Pati, y ella también se había disculpado conmigo. V me contaba animada la trama de un cómic que se había comprado recientemente, y P miraba a la nada acariciándose nuevamente el mechón de pelo. Dejé de escuchar a V mientras yo iba asintiendo con la cabeza y poniendo cara de interesada. Intentaba comprender porque P estaba tan apagada, y estaba segura que estaba relacionado con lo que había dicho Damon, aún y así no entendía el motivo.

-Así que, ¿cuál te gusta más?-me preguntó V.

-¿Cómo?-respondí algo perdida.

-Sí, que cual de las dos te gusta más para NANA .-me quedé callada.- ¡Oh Bella! No me estabas escuchando.

-Vane, nadie te escucha cuando hablas de cómics.-contestó Patri mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, todas reímos.

-¡Bella!-una voz extremadamente familiar me hizo volverme. Lucas me hacía señas para que me acercara a él desde lejos. Le acompañaban Mike Nosequé y Eric Nosecuantos.

-Perdonad chicas, ahora vuelvo. -me levanté y fui hasta la puerta del baño de los chicos, donde estaban los tres.-Hola.-saludé mirándoles a los tres, después me dirigí a mi hermano-¿Qué ocurre?- él miró a todos lados.

-Tú amigo… Damon.-incluso escuchando su nombre me temblaban las piernas. Fuese lo que fuese a decirme seguro que era interesante.- Crees… crees que puede tener…-miró nuevamente a todos lados y después se acercó más a mi- Maria.

-¿María? ¿Quién es María?

-Shhht!-todos me mandaron callar y empecé a comprender poco a poco.

-Lucas, ¿lo estás diciendo en serio?-le miré y me devolvió la mirada.

-Sí.-lo decía completamente en serio y yo resoplé.

-No sé si tiene, y si tuviera no le pediría que os la consiguiera.-me dediqué a mirar a sus amigos alternativamente con cara de asco.

-Bella, no seas cínica.-se buró mi hermano.- Yo no quiero, es para ellos, son unos nenazas y nunca la han probado. –le miré.

-No me lo creo, Lucas Swan.-me giré y volví con mis amigas. Mientras andaba oía gritos.

-¡Isabella Swan! ¡Confía en tu hermano por una vez en tu vida!-mis amigas me miraban confusas y yo meneé la cabeza sacándole importancia.

Los miercoles teníamos clase por la tarde, y por lo tanto nos quedábamos a comer. En Port Angeles no teníamos nunca clase por la tarde, y en el fondo lo agradecía, porque la comida de los institutos solía ser asquerosa.

Las tres cogimos una bandeja y escogimos nuestra comida. Una vez en mi bandeja había un bol de sopa, un trozo de carne con tres o cuatro patatas fritas y un plátano, me fui a sentar con ellas, que habían sido más rápidas que yo al escoger la comida.

Había muchísimas mesas en el inmenso comedor, algunas grandes de hasta diez personas, y otras, como la nuestra, de cinco personas. No la llenábamos, pero había sitios de sobra.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad: destapé el bol de sopa y probé una cucharada. No noté nada, así que la volví a probar. Genial, la sopa no tenía sabor. Decidí probar la carne y corté un trozo con los cubiertos. Tarde tres minutos de reloj en cortar un trozo de una carne que parecía chicle.

Mientras ponía una cara de asco al volver a probar la sopa alguien me dio un golpe amistoso e intencionado por detrás, provocando que me cayera la cuchara al suelo, antes de pasearse por mis pantalones. Me levanté en el acto y noté unas risas de una mesa contigua.

Una chica que tenía cara de ratón y un cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo, y una chica morena con unas gafas que prácticamente le tapaban toda la cara y me recordaba terriblemente a alguien; se reían escandalosamente de mí, provocando que gente de otras mesas se girara a mirarme.

Pati les hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano mientras yo las miraba llena de ira.

-Eh ratoncito, ¿te callas?-Damon estaba serio detrás de mi. La chica con cara de ratón se lo quedó mirando de arriba abajo con cara de superioridad mezclada con asco y una actitud de: "¡oh que bueno estás!". Finalmente desvió la mirada y comenzó a cuchichear con su amiga. Damon se giró hacia mí.-Mierda, lo siento Bella, solo pretendía saludarte.

-Tranquilo, es algo habitual en mí, no te preocupes.-decía sin mirarle e intentando sacarme en manchurrón de sopa con una servilleta. Damon carraspeó y le miré. Sujetaba una carpeta en la mano.

-Toma, te he traído los apuntes de español de lo que queda de semestre. Pensé que te apetecería tenerlos.-le miré algo más calmada y agradecida.

-Muchísimas gracias Damon, no tenías porqué hacerlo.-dije intentando ser amable. Él sonrió y se fue a sentar con sus hermanos y los Cullen. Cuando me senté P y V me miraban con una ceja enarcada (de hecho solo V, P lo intentaba, pero no sabía, así que adoptaba una postura muy graciosa). Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Si queréis luego os los paso.-me ofrecí, ellas se miraron y rieron por lo bajo mientras asentían.

Cuando acabamos de comer yo todavía seguía enfrascada en mi lucha de limpieza de pantalones: la mancha se había secado y yo había mojado una servilleta para intentar sacármela sin resultado alguno.

-Bella, si sigues fregándote los pantalones te harás un agujero.-reía Vane divertida.

-Es que ahora quiero sacármelo, por culpa de esas dos escandalosas todo el instituto irá fijándose en mis pantalones.

-Ya… siempre han sido muy escandalosas.-repuso Patricia.-como su hermana mayor.-y le guiñó un ojo a Vane.

-¿Su hermana mayor?-levanté la mirada de mis pantalones.- ¿Y quién es?-V rió y levantó un dedo.

-Vane es la hermana de la morena, Ángela. La otra es Jessica, una harpía de mucho cuidado.-contestó Pati, yo miraba alternativamente a Vanessa y a su hermana. Se parecían muchísimo, solo que Ángela, pese a ser un año menor, era bastante más alta que Vanessa.

La tarde transcurrió sin incidentes y llegó la hora de irse a casa.

Ya no llovía, pero el suelo estaba bastante húmedo, y no era agradable volver a casa. Intenté divisar el mercedes negro entre los otros coches, pero desgraciadamente había desaparecido, junto con el mini de Mary Ann, el todoterreno de Emmet y el deportivo de Rosalie. Pero había algo distinto: un grupo de gente que miraba algo.

Nos acercamos e intentamos hacernos paso entre la gente, pero había tal cantidad que nos era imposible traspasar sus filas, así que finalmente preguntamos que era lo que ocurría. Alguien dijo que "había venido un ¿Quileute? Con una moto." Algo de esa frase debió despertar el interés de Vanessa que se metió por huecos insospechados entre la gente y finalmente desapareció entre la gran mole humana.

Patri sonreía y yo no sabía que ocurría, así que me llevo a rastras, entre codazos y empujones, hacia el centro de la muchedumbre.

Un chico enorme y muy moreno estaba apoyado en una moto grandísima de color verde pistacho. Entre sus brazos tenía una pequeña muñeca morena que le abrazaba: Vanessa.

Poco a poco la gente fue dejando de dar empujones y empezó a irse, así que poco a poco empecé a fijarme mejor en el chico.

Tenía cara de niño, indudablemente, pero medía prácticamente dos metros, tenía una espalda enorme como un armario y una melena negra hasta media espalda. Sonreía y le hablaba al oído a Vanessa que estaba rodeándole con los brazos y hablando tiernamente.

-"Este es Jacob, el novio de Vanessa, es un quileute"-me susurró Patri.

-"¿Qué es un quileute?"-le pregunté yo, ella me hizo un gesto para que me callara y siguiéramos hablando después

-Hola Jacob-saludó Patri. Él asintió y le sonrió, luego me miró a mí.

-Tú debes de ser Bella, ¿no?-preguntó amablemente mientras se apoyaba el cuerpo de Vanessa en una sola mano y me tendía la otra.

Fui a estrechársela, pero algo me cogió por los hombros y me atrajo hacía él. Tenía que dejar de hacerlo, indudablemente. Me giré hacia atrás sorprendida y volví a ver de nuevo esos magníficos ojos verdes. Pero no logré ver esa sonrisa encantadora en ningún lado, solo veía un ceño fruncido y unos labios apretados.

Jacob tampoco sonreía, ahora apretaba más a Vanessa contra sí, y miraba serio y con una pizca de enfado a Damon. Se miraron unos instantes que se hicieron eternos y Jacob habló por fin:

-Vane, creo que ha llegado el momento de irnos.-montó en la moto y le tendió uno de los cascos a mi amiga, que subió a la moto ayudada por su novio. Poco después ya no había pista de ellos.

Me giré algo furiosa.

-¿Cómo eres tan desagradable?-le pregunté, Patri se apartó de nosotros y se apoyó unos metros más allá, sobre el capó de su coche.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntaba ofendido.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Solo me ha tendido la mano!-le echaba yo en cara.

-Bella, no te convienen esas amistades.-estaba decidiendo quien podía y quien no ser mi amigo, y esa era una de las cosas que me sacaba de mis casillas.

-¡¿Pero tú que sabes?-le espeté.

-Bella, los quileute son malas compañías, no puedes frecuentar con ellos.

-No eres mi padre.- me giré furiosa, y esta vez ningún brazo me retuvo. Cuando llegué al lado de Patri oí un chirrido de ruedas y logré escuchar como el mercedes se iba a toda velocidad.

Patri me miraba algo angustiada, yo respire hondo unos segundos y volví a sonreír.

-Siento el numerito, es que no sé a que ha venido su comportamiento. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad es que no lo conozco lo más mínimo, así que…-vio que no era un buen tema de conversación y mi ánimo empezaba a ser lamentable.-tengo una idea, ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa a hacer los deberes?

**Fin de la primera parte del octavo capítulo.**


	9. ¿Donde estás, Edward? 2a parte

**Hola a todos! Dejen sus comentarios, grácias.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, del libro de "Medianoche" y "Crónicas Vampíricas". La trama es de una amiga.**

La casa de Patri estaba en la zona cara de Forks, que al ser un pueblo tan pequeño solo incluía diez casas en esa zona.

La casa era blanca de tres pisos, con los ventanales y el tejado azules, con un jardín con piscina detrás, y otro jardín pequeño en la entrada. Era como una casita de muñecas.

Subimos al tercer piso, que estaba formado por su habitación, y la de Jane, su hermana dos años menor.

La habitación de P era enorme con un gran ventanal que dejaba pasar muchísima luz al interior. El ventanal en realidad eran unas puertas de cristal que daban a una terraza que rodeaba la casa, y por tanto, comunicaba con la habitación de su hermana.

En la habitación destacaban el blanco y el azul, igual que el exterior de la casa.

Tenía pósters de "true blood", "perdidos" y "Bones" colgados por toda la pared. Pero no eran pósters cutres como los que regalan en las revistas, sino pósteres grandes y de buenísima calidad.

Nos sentamos sobre su cama y tendimos encima los libros y los apuntes, entre ellos, la libreta de color morado que Damon me había dado. Nos miramos los apuntes un par de veces y P se levantó a buscar su portátil. Obviamente no hicimos nada de deberes.

Entre vídeo y vídeo, P y yo íbamos hablando, y mientras comentábamos la actitud que había tenido Damon respecto a Jacob, salió el tema de los Cullen.

-¿Por qué crees que Edward se ha ido?-pregunté. Ella estaba concentrada mirando un vídeo de Kate y Sawyer, los protagonistas de perdidos.

-Ni idea, no sabía ni que se había ido.-contestó con indiferencia.

-Pues sí, Damon me lo ha dicho, está en Alaska.-P se giró algo confusa.

-¿En Alaska? ¿Pero qué…?

-No lo sé.-la corté.- Damon me ha dicho solamente que está por motivos familiares.-me encogí de hombros.-Creí que tu sabrías algo.-insinué. Ella volvió a mirar el ordenador.

-¿Por qué tendría que saber algo?-preguntó.

-No lo sé, tú el lunes me contaste que erais amigos y…

-Exacto: éramos.-me cortó. No sabía qué contestarle, pero por suerte sonó mi móvil.

"LUCAS"

-Bella, ¿dónde estás?-iba a contestarle pero continuó hablando.- Bueno, da igual, ¿has conseguido lo que te pedí?

-No.-contesté rotunda.

-¿Para cuando la tendrás?

-Lucas, ¿no me has oído? No se la voy a pedir.

-Bella, eres mi hermana, te necesito, y lo acabarás haciendo, porque me harás un favor, y los hermanos lo hacemos. No te lo pediría si no lo necesitara, así que por favor, consíguela. Te quiero.-y colgó.

Me quedé con el móvil en la mano y Patri mirándome algo curiosa.

-Mi hermano, que me controla las 24 horas del día…-contesté ladeando la cabeza.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, y las dos nos giramos para ver como una cabeza rubia se asomaba por el marco de la puerta. Jane, menuda y delgada vestía un camisón granate por los pies y un moño recogido en lo alto de la cabeza. Me miraba a mí.

-Mamá quiere saber si te quedarás a cenar.-preguntó con su fina voz.

-No… sois muy amables, pero tendría que ir volviendo a casa, de hecho es tarde y…

-Sí, se quedará a cenar. –tajó Patri, la miré incrédula mientras su hermana asentía y se largaba a la cocina.

-Pero no quiero ser molestia, y no creo que mis padres me dejen quedarme a cenar y…

-No te preocupes, luego te llevo yo en coche, o si quieres, te quedas a dormir.-sonreía ampliamente y lo decía totalmente en serio. Yo enmudecí sin saber que decir. Patri se levantó.-voy a contarle a mamá que te quedarás para cenar, ahora vuelvo.-y dicho eso desapareció por las escaleras.

Resultó que la madre de Patricia y mi padre trabajaban juntos, así que fácilmente convencieron a mis padres para que me quedara a cenar, e incluso, a dormir.

En la cena comimos Patri, Jane, sus padres, su abuela y yo. Comimos sopa de fideos que sí que tenía gusto, a diferencia de la del instituto, y de segundo lomo a la plancha. De postre habían preparado macedonia.

Una vez terminamos y recogimos todos los platos, Patri y yo subimos arriba a su cuarto, a seguir cotilleando la vida de los famosos en el ordenador. No sabía como, pero ella estaba metida en los foros de todas las series que puedas imaginar jamás. Había visto miles de entrevistas de todos sus actores y actrices favoritos y siempre sabía como encontrarlos.

Un rato después, Patri me prestó uno de sus pijamas, compuesto por una camiseta de tirantes azul y unos pantalones largos a conjunto. Ella llevaba un camisón blanco de tirantes y hasta las rodillas.

Cogimos una cámara de fotos e intentamos inmortalizar el momento, pero dentro había demasiada luz, así que salimos al balcón, dónde la única luz que había era la del interior de la casa y la de la luna.

Comenzamos a reír, jugar, saltar y bailar por el balcón mientras hacíamos vídeos y fotos diversas. Mientras ella me enseñaba un baile que ideó para celebrar cuando uno de los profesores no venía, yo empecé a toser.

No era por el frío, sino por el humo que venía del balcón de abajo. Nos asomamos y vimos a la abuela de Patricia sentada en un sillón que había en el balcón fumando un cigarro con una elegantísima boquilla.

Patri me llevó prácticamente a rastras hasta la habitación de su abuela, y después de llamar con los nudillos, entramos en su habitación.

Si el cuarto de Pati me había impresionado, éste lo había hecho el doble. Estaba decorado completamente de muebles elegantes y muy antiguos de la década de los cincuenta.

Salimos al balcón y Patri le dio un beso en la frente a su abuela, mientras se quedaba de pie apoyada en la barandilla. Yo me senté en otro de los sillones mientras empezábamos a charlar con la abuela. Hasta que nos ofreció un cigarrillo. Yo rehusé, y P también lo hizo. Pese a todo, la abuela lo encendió y lo dejó en el cenicero y tocó el tema tabú.

-¿Por qué Edward se ha ido a Alaska?-yo me tensé y P apretó las manos hasta convertirlas en puños. No era una mujer vieja que hubiera perdidos sus cabales, sino que pese a sus sesenta años seguía manteniendo el espíritu de mujer luchadora y terriblemente inteligente como era antes.

-Ni lo sé ni me importa.-contestó amargada. La abuela me miró a mí.

-Yo tampoco lo sé. Damon me dijo que por temas familiares.

-Ah Damon… ése muchacho nunca cambiará…-yo abrí los ojos todavía más. Ella me dedicó una mirada que no significaba nada y añadió- Sí Bella, sí yo conozco al mayor de los Salvatore desde hace muchísimos años… es un joven extraordinario, muy apuesto, educado, caballeroso.-hablaba con un tono de admiración hasta que de repente se tornó más defectivo-pero también es avaro, arrogante, caprichoso y no le importa nada excepto él… y Catherine.

-¿Catherine?-comencé a decir yo llena de celos y de un profundo odio hacía todo lo que me rodeaba.

-Y… ¡ah! Su hermano Stefan, bondadoso, bueno, inteligente, amable, dulce… y también cobarde, frío y distante. La única que es totalmente distinta de ellos es la pequeña Mary Ann, que tiene la suerte de no compartir el apellido Salvatore…

-De hecho lo tiene, su madre adoptó el apellido del señor Salvatore.-la contradije.

-Eso no cambia la sangre que corre por sus venas. Ella no tiene sangre Salvatore.-no contesté.-Ni siquiera Cullen, aunque realmente pocos la compartan…-P se dio la vuelta y miró a su abuela.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó tensa.

-Pocos de ellos son realmente Cullen, la sangre Cullen corre únicamente por uno de ellos.

-Carlisle.-contestó Patricia.- Esme no es Cullen, adoptó el apellido de su marido, igual que los hijos, que son adoptados y no son Cullen.

-Poco tiene que ver eso, hija mía…-comenzó la abuela. Pero la puerta se abrió y dí un respingo. La madre de Patricia estaba en la puerta.

-Niñas, es hora de irse a la cama.-se dirigió a su madre.-tú también abuela, debes irte, ya es tarde y aquí hace mucho fresco.

Cuando lo mencionó me di cuenta que tenía la piel de gallina y los pelos del cogote erizados.

Dormimos plácidamente hasta que sonó el despertador y nos indicó que otro día en el instituto aguardaba.**_**

**Fin de la segunda parte del octavo capítulo.**


	10. Te evito o lo intento

**Hola a todos!** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, del libro de "Medianoche" y "Crónicas Vampíricas". La trama es de una amiga.

Gracias por vuestros reviews y por seguir leyendo, y tambien por su paciencia y comprension! Bueno ahora quiero aclarar una pregunta:

**alesZiiCullen: **siento no haberte contestado antes sorry :( Weno aora te respondo, en el cap 8 lo que pide Lucas a Bella es maria (mariahuana). Se ve que Lucas descubrió que Damon tenia Marihuana, asi que se lo pide a su hermana

Aquí teneis un nuevo capítulo...disfrutarlo ^^

Llegamos juntas en el Audi R8 de Patricia, llevando en el asiento de detrás a su hermana Jane. Era poco conversadora, pero contestaba con amabilidad, no era demasiado repelente para tener catorce años.

Aparcamos junto al volvo negro que Vanessa compartía con Ángela. Por desgracia V no estaba, pero si estaba su desagradable hermana, con las ventanas abiertas dejando sonar la música a un volumen al que dolían profundamente los oídos. Ángela estaba apoyada en el maletero junto al ratoncito de Jessica. Ni las miramos al pasar, pese a que las escuchamos cuchichear por debajo del estruendo.

Entramos conversando hasta el aula de matemáticas. V estaba en su sitio, leyendo uno de sus cómics. Cuando nos vio entrar por el marco de la puerta levantó la mirada en el acto y me dirigió una mirada alarmante que entendí al acto: Damon.

Esta vez no estaba dispuesto a cogerme del brazo ni retenerme para coquetear conmigo, sino todo lo contrario: estaba sentado en la mesa de Diana, una chica rubia y extremadamente guapa, que resaltaba su belleza con enormes escotes y camisetas ajustadas que la hacían todavía más delgada. Por si fuera poco, era una de las animadoras del instituto.

Diana estaba de pie, pegada a la silla, mientras que Damon estaba sentado de cara a ella, hablándole mientras le mostraba una de sus seductoras sonrisas.

Llegué a mi sitio roja de furia, intentando esconder los celos absurdos que sentía por la Barbie. V me acarició la mano, y P no dejaba de mirar a Diana con cara de desdén.

Cuando llegó la profesora, Damon se coronó bajando de la mesa y acariciándole tiernamente una de las mejillas. Acto seguido se fue, ya que no daba nuestra misma clase.

Como siempre ocurre, cuando no quieres escuchar a una persona, la oyes por todas partes, y es que ese día, la profesora decidió sacar a Diana a la pizarra a escribir todo lo que ella le dictara, ya que tenía el brazo derecho fracturado.

Salí de clase más calmada, fingiendo indiferencia cuando Damon volvía a buscar a Diana y se la llevaba de la mano. Pero el hecho es que, cuando llegamos al baño de las chicas, después de asegurarme que no había nadie en los lavabos, le pegué una patada a una de las puertas para desahogarme. De hecho, estuve a punto de caer al pisar un charco de agua sucia.

P y V me esperaban fuera del baño, pero debieron escuchar mi golpe, ya que estaban sonrientes.

-¿Kung Fu Bella?-bromeó Patricia. Vanessa rió e imitó a un karateka, mientras yo me unía a sus risas.

Cuando ya estábamos en el comedor con una bandeja de comida, fuimos a sentarnos en la misma mesa que la del día anterior.

Ésta vez había optado por coger arroz con tomate y una tortilla. De postre un yogur del que conocía la marca. Al coger el tenedor lo agarré con fuerza, recordando el espectáculo organizado el día anterior.

-¿Qué pasó con Jacob, ayer, ehh?- le preguntaba Patri a Vanessa curiosa y algo sarcástica. V se puso roja y corrió su flequillo por su cara, intentando evitar que viéramos su nuevo color.

-Nada, me llevo hasta la reserva, ya sabes que me gusta mucho, y luego fuimos a dar un paseo por la playa…-contestó Vanessa.

-¿Qué es la reserva?-pregunté yo.

-Es la reserva de los quileute, los indios. Viven en una pequeña reserva al norte de Forks, está a media hora en coche.-me contestó sonriente.- de hecho, mi abuelo era quileute.- Confesó orgullosa. Yo sonreí y un golpe me borró la sonrisa de la cara.

Diana se había precipitado hacia mí, provocando que volcara el vaso de agua que cayó estrepitosamente sobre Pati.

-¡Lo siento!-le dije mientras me levantaba preocupada. Pati miraba detrás de mí con el ceño fruncido. Diana volvía a equilibrarse mientras se cogía del brazo de Damon y reía escandalosamente. Él sonreía, no enseñaba los dientes, pero le sonreía. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros como me hizo a mí él día del accidente, que de hecho, fue tan solo dos días antes.

-¡Idiota!-le grité. Él se giró confuso, algo incrédulo, e incluso podía decir que divertido.- ¿No sabes pedir perdón?-poco a poco noté como más gente se giraba para mirar el espectáculo que estaba armando, pero mis mejillas no podían estar más rojas, y no precisamente de vergüenza, sino de ira.

-No.-se encogió de hombros divertido y se fue a sentarse en una mesa solo con la rubia que no dejaba de reír.

Todavía tardé en sentarme unos instantes, justo cuando la última persona que tenía los ojos puestos en mí, dejaba de mirarme.

Después de las clases, decidimos ir al Dina's Café, así podríamos empezar un comentario de texto que podíamos hacer en grupos. Ángela tenía el coche de su hermana, así que llegamos al café con el coche de Pati.

El café estaba bastante lleno, pero había alguna mesa libre, y nos sentamos en una de cuatro cerca de la ventana. Vane fue a pedir tres batidos de chocolate y tres magdalenas. Cuando llegó, nosotras ya habíamos instalado los libros y los apuntes por la mesa.

Había bastante ruido en el café, pero podíamos hablar con tranquilidad, sin necesidad de gritarnos o levantar la voz. Casualmente, oí la campanilla de la puerta, que indicaba cuando alguien entraba o salía. En este caso entraba alguien. Como hecho a propósito. Maldije el haber levantado la mirada.

Diana y Damon. Damon y Diana. Cogidos de la mano y entrando en el café. Ella sonriente, danzando en vez de andar, con unos pantalones blancos ajustados, una camiseta rosa muy escotada y un pañuelo blanco atado al cuello. Él con sus habituales tonos oscuros: cazadora negra, pantalones negros y una camiseta gris muy ceñida.

Miraron al aire, buscando una mesa libre, pero no había ninguna, así que alabé al cielo.

Pero debí haber mantenido la mente en blanco, ya que de la mesa donde Damon miraba, los tres ocupantes se levantaron y fueron a la barra para pagar sus consumiciones. Cuando pasaron cerca de la pareja, Damon sonrió y se fue a sentar junto a su acompañante en los dos sitios vacantes.

Vane, que me había estado hablando me dio un codazo para llamar mi atención. No se habían dado cuenta de la entrada de Diana y Damon. Me levanté algo torpe y dije que tenía que ir al baño, dejándolas algo inquietas.

Cuando salía del baño y llegaba al final del pasillo de los lavabos, donde aparecía la puerta de "PRIVADO", algo me tapó la boca y me arrastró rascándome contra la pared.

Intenté patalear o soltar algún golpe, pero lo que me sujetaba era terriblemente fuerte, y me arrastró al interior del almacén.

Estaba oscuro, y no conseguía ver nada además de la tenue luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta. La mano que me agarraba todavía no me había soltado, pero me giró y apoyó mi espalda contra la pared. Quienquiera que fuese todavía mantenía su otra mano sobre mi boca, impidiéndome hablar o chillar.

Manteniendo la mano en mi boca, soltó la otra y con ella apretó el interruptor de la luz.

Se encendió intermitentemente, obligándome a cerrar los ojos, ya que se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

Una vez logré abrir los ojos y ver a mi captor, mi boca se abrió, pero no para chillar, ya que hubiera sido en vano, sino para morder la mano que me apretaba contra la pared.

Se quejó y sacó la mano, sacudiéndola al aire, como si ese gesto inútil fuera a calmarle el dolor. Me miraba inexpresivo, y seguía reteniéndome con otra mano. Estuvimos mirándonos durante unos segundos.

-Venga, suéltame ya.-ordené mientras intentaba zafarme de su agarré. Damon se mantuvo firme y se acercó más a mí.

-No creo que lo quieras.-su aliento tan cercano me hizo estremecer. Con el dorso de su otra mano me acarició la mejilla, y yo la aparté.

-¿Y eso quién lo dice, Don Presuntuoso?-contesté con desdén. Él sonrió pícaramente.

-Tú misma.-debió adivinar que lo iba a negar, porque me cortó antes de poder decir nada.-llevas mirándome todo el día, y a Diana,-hizo una pausa al decir su nombre.- le has lanzado cerca de cien miradas que podían haberla partido en dos.-bajé la cabeza. Eso era cierto.-Así que,-continuó.- me has dado mil razones para adivinar que querías pasar un rato conmigo.

-Todo lo que has dicho es cierto, pero no tengo nada de ganas de estar contigo.-intenté soltarme nuevamente de su agarre, pero volvió a ser en vano.

-A parte de todas esas razones que te acabo de dar. Tú quieres estar conmigo.-le miré con desafío.

-¿Y como estás tan seguro?-volvió a sonreír, acercándose más a mí. Su nariz rozaba la mía, y podía notar su aliento hasta en las pestañas.

Su nariz se deslizó por la mía hasta llegar a la mejilla derecha, donde comenzó a girar la cara. Diablos, quería eso más de lo que había imaginado. Olvidé completamente todas las razones que tenía para alejarme de él: olvidé la disputa con Jacob, el incidente en el comedor y el coqueteo con Diana.

Pero mi sueño se rompió de golpe cuando se separó rápidamente. Estuve a punto de sacar mi fuerza interior y acercarle hacia mí, para que continuara lo que iba a hacer. Pero ni su brazo me lo hubiera permitido ni él estaría por lo que tenía que estar. Estaba mirando a la puerta, atento a cualquier sonido.

Más rápido de lo que pude asimilarlo, soltó el brazo que me retenía y me agarró de la muñeca, estirándome rápidamente hacía el interior de un armario, donde nos escondió y cerró la puerta una vez dentro.

Iba a pedirle alguna explicación, pero volvió a la posición en la que habíamos estado antes: él con un brazo sujetándome contra la pared y una mano en mi boca.

Esperamos unos segundos a oscuras, ya que Damon había apagado la luz, y finalmente oí unos pasos y un par de personas entrando en la habitación.

-¿Lo ves, bobalicona? Te dije que no estaría aquí.-era Kate, la mejor amiga de Diana.

-Pues ya me dirás dónde está, porque me ha dejado aquí sola en este bar cutre.-adiviné la cara de asco que debía poner Diana, mientras se lanzaba su rubia melena hacía atrás, y miraba con desdén todo lo que la envolvía.

-No lo sé.-esperó unos instantes y finalmente volvió a hablar.- ¿Y ese pañuelo?-intenté recordar el pañuelo blanco con detalles fucsias que Diana llevaba atado al cuello.-No te lo había visto hasta ahora.

-Lo sé.-sonaba orgullosa y feliz.-Me lo regaló Damon, dice que el blanco me queda bien.

A punto estuve de soltarme de Damon y gritarle que el blanco solamente la hacia más pálida, pero él no estaba dispuesto a soltarme, ni yo a arriesgarme de ese modo.

-Nunca antes habías llevado pañuelos.-murmuró Kate, pero lo suficientemente alto para que su amiga la oyera.

-¡Pero es que este me lo ha regalado Damon! ¡Da-mon! ¿Cómo no voy a ponerme algo que me ha regalado él?-Kate calló, y supuse que se había dado por vencida.

-Está bien, está bien, ahora vámonos, no podemos estar aquí, y como has visto, Damon tampoco está. –oí abrirse una puerta y a Diana refunfuñar.- Y para tu alivio, Bella tampoco.-añadió eso y cerró la puerta.

Momentos después, Damon dejó ir la presión que tenía sobre mí y abrió la puerta del armario para que pudiéramos salir. Una bocanada de aire entró por mis pulmones, acompañada de un escalofrío.

Me senté en el suelo, ya que las piernas me temblaban. Damon se sentó a mi lado, y después de unos instantes de un incómodo silencio empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas.

Cuando dejó de reír me miró con sus ojos verdes de una manera muy cálida.

-Perdóname Bella, no debí decirte nada sobre…-frunció el ceño un instante- Jacob. Sé que no es asunto mío, pero no me parece de fiar.-puse los ojos en blanco mientras suspiraba, y él rápidamente lo remedió.- vale, vale, eres mayorcita y harás lo que quieras y con quien quieras, pero me gustaría formar parte de eso.-se encogió de hombros, yo le miré algo atónita.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que lo único que he hecho ha sido preocuparme por ti. Verás… soy un poquito protector.-le hice una mueca que decía: ¿solo un poquito? Él rió mientras me empujaba cariñosamente.- Pero lo único que he hecho ha sido preocuparme por ti, porque quiero lo mejor para ti.

Cuando logré darme cuenta, me cogía ambas manos que me mantenían muy cerca de él. Noté que mi respiración era muy agitada, y Damon parecía no darse cuenta. "Estaba siendo todo muy rápido, casi no le conocía. ¡Oh vamos Bella! No lo hagas, no estás lista, no todavía."

Mientras mi debate interior era cada vez más descontrolado, Damon me ayudó a zanjarlo, dándome un beso en las manos y levantándose, haciendo que yo también me pusiera de pie.

-Vámonos, no deberíamos estar aquí, y apuesto a que tus amigas quisieran recuperarte.-sonrió con una mueca.

Una vez en el coche de Pati, todavía me acosaban a preguntas. Obviamente no les conté mi encuentro casual con Damon, alegué que tenía un dolor de barriga insoportable. No se lo tragaron, ya que habían venido al baño a buscarme, ya que estaba tardando mucho, pero no dijeron nada más. Respiré aliviada mientras entablaban otra conversación acerca de que coche era mejor, si el volvo negro de V o el audi R8 de P; yo, como no tenía coche no podía hablar, pero lo cierto es que ambos coches me gustaban una barbaridad.

Primero llegamos a mi casa, donde me despedí de ellas con un beso y un pequeño abrazo.

Una vez dentro, saludé a mi madre con un beso y subí las escaleras para subir a mi habitación. En el piso de arriba vi que la puerta de la habitación de Lucas estaba abierta, y él sentado en la silla del escritorio, de espaldas a mí. Me acerqué sigilosamente y le abracé por detrás. El se zafó rápidamente de mi abrazo, algo desconcertado.

-Bella, ¡que susto me has dado! –yo sonreí y me fui a mi cuarto a acabar de hacer mi parte del trabajo.

**Fin del noveno capítulo.**


	11. La broma

**Hola a todos!** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, del libro de "Medianoche" y "Crónicas Vampíricas". La trama es de una amiga.

Aquí teneis un nuevo capítulo...disfrutarlo ^^

_Todavía no había acabado el trabajo, cuando Lucas entró en mi habitación con el teléfono en la mano.

-Toma, es Tanya.-anunció mientras yo me abalanzaba sobre su brazo para coger el teléfono.

-¡Tanya!-grité ilusionada.

-¡Holla Bella!-saludó alegre.

-Perdona que no te haya llamado hasta hoy, no he tenido tiempo.-le conté la visita al hospital y la noche en casa de P, omitiendo el decir el nombre de Damon.

-Uau, ¿y como llevas la muñeca?-preguntó mientras yo me miraba el vendaje.

-Bien, casi ni me acordaba de ella.-recordé que Carlisle me pidió que hiciera reposo, así que esbocé una sonrisa cuando recordé que podría saltarme educación física.

-Y ¿tus amigas? ¿Cómo son? ¿Ya me has reemplazado?

-¡¿Pero qué dices?-dije algo exaltada siguiéndole la broma.- ¡A ti no te reemplazaré nunca! Podrán igualarte, pero nunca superarte-dije con voz de falsete.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-dijo dulcemente- ¡pero quiero que me cuentes como son!

-Patricia es la rubia, es algo reservada, pero con ella te puedes reír como con nadie. Es extremadamente fan de perdidos, y está dentro de millones de foros. Vanessa es la morena, es muy, muy dulce, y le encantan los cómics. Su madre tiene una cafetería en el centro del pueblo, ¡es tan agradable como la de las películas! Te caerían genial Tanya.

-Seguro que sí.-dijo intentando sonar alegre.

-¿Ocurre algo?-le pregunté.

-Oh, nada, es que me gustaría estar contigo, te hecho mucho de menos Bella.

-Oh Tanya, ¡yo también te hecho muchísimo de menos! Por suerte este fin de semana nos veremos.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón, mañana ya vienes. ¡Tengo tantas ganas que no te las puedes ni imaginar!

Poco rato después, había dejado de hablar con Tanya, y justo acabé el trabajo cuando mamá me llamó desde el piso de abajo. Bajé corriendo las escaleras, y me la encontré con la puerta abierta. Fuera estaba Mary-Ann.

Vestía unos pantalones azul claro, un jersey negro de cuello alto y unas bailarinas azabaches. Llevaba un abrigo crema colgando del brazo. Miré a mamá y después a Mary-Ann sin entender.

-Bella cariño, han venido a verte.-miré a Mary-Ann incrédula.

-De hecho,-sonreía con las gafas rectas sobre sus grandes ojos. Era bonita.- venía a ver a Lucas.-Su sonrisa se ensancho al mismo tiempo que lo hacían mis ojos.

En ese momento, Lucas se asomó a las escaleras, y al ver a Mary-Ann sonrió y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-¡Mary-Ann! Ya creí que no venías.-se acercó a ella y le dio dos besos. Después la cogió de la mano y subió a su habitación.

Renée me miró de un modo terrorífico.

-¡Mamá! ¡Yo te juro que no sé nada de nada! Hasta ahora sólo le he visto con el señor Nosequé y su amigo Nosecuántos, nunca con una chica.

-Pues ya estás subiendo a espiarles.

-¡Mamá!-abrí los ojos tremendamente sorprendida.-Eres tú quien quieres espiarles, ¡sube tu!-Renée me miró muy tranquila y casi sin inmutarse.

-Pero yo soy una buena madre, y no puedo espiar a mis hijos, así que ya puedes subir.-Dicho eso volvió a la cocina a freír las croquetas que ya había comprado.

Subí resignada al segundo piso, y después de respirar lenta y nerviosamente, me acuclillé delante de la habitación de Lucas, pegando la oreja a la puerta. Oía que estaban hablando, pero no lograba descifrar lo que decían sus palabras. Mary-Ann se movía por la habitación, ya que su voz nimbaba. Poco a poco, fui atando palabras y entendiendo frases, como: "¿Y como lo hacemos?", "Tenemos que pensar si vale la pena", "Nos costará mucho…", "Yo estoy dispuesta".

Me separé rápidamente de la puerta y entré corriendo en mi habitación a apuntar las frases que había oído. Las leí detenidamente una y otra vez, y cada vez me sonaban peor.

"No es asunto mío" me repetía constantemente, y conecté el ordenador para distraerme más.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé en el ordenador, pero tuve que dejarlo cuando mi madre me llamó desde el piso de abajo con un tono de voz muy, muy extraño.

Bajé perezosamente las escaleras, harta de subir y bajarlas todo el día.

Cuando llegué abajo, mi madre volvía a estar en el umbral de la puerta, mirando a la persona que estaba al otro lado. Esta vez no era una chica, era un chico de ojos verdes: Damon.

Le miré sorprendida, y luego desvié la mirada a mi madre, que estaba profundamente confusa. Le sonreí tímidamente, y mi madre se volvió a la cocina murmurando algo para ella misma.

Volví a mirar a Damon, que me miraba con una sonrisa y una ceja enarcada.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada, es que mi madre no acaba de asumir que a Lucas le vengan a ver chicas a las que sube a su habitación, ni que a mi vengan a verme a chicos.-ladeé un poco la cabeza. Él se acercó.

-Si le molesta mi presencia puedo irme.-dijo señalando el exterior con los pulgares.

-No, tranquilo, se acostumbrará.-sonreí.- ¿Necesitabas algo?-él ensanchó su sonrisa maliciosa mientras se acercaba a mí. Sonreí tímidamente mientras bajaba la mirada hasta el suelo. Él me obligó a mirarle haciendo presión con su dedo índice en mi mentón.

-Te necesito a ti.

De pronto frunció el ceño y miró furioso a la escalera. Mary-Ann acababa de bajar saltando y riendo con Lucas, cuando ella le vio se paró en seco, soltando un gritito ahogado y llevándose su mano a la boca. Lucas bajó dos escalones más y después de ver la cara de su amiga miró a Damon tan confuso como yo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-exigió saber Damon de un modo un poco brusco. Mary-Ann seguía muda, y Lucas intentó intervenir.

-Ha venido a casa para hacer un trabajo y…

-¡No te metas, mundano!-le espetó Damon a mi hermano. Me pareció que Lucas se había enfadado, mientras yo me estaba asustando. Intenté solucionarlo empujando a Damon suavemente hasta el exterior de la casa para que no mirara a su hermana de ese modo, pero él no se movió ni un milímetro. En vez de eso me cogió las muñecas con suavidad y las dejó ir sin dejar de mirar a su hermana.

Cuando mi madre entró en escena casi salto sobre ella par darle las gracias.

-¿Os quedaréis a cenar?-preguntó inocentemente e intentando sonreír. Cuando vio la escena hizo una mueca con la comisura del labio derecho. Damon respiró profundamente y se giró de cara a mi madre intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

-No, gracias señora Swan, mi hermana y yo nos tenemos que ir a casa.-miró a su hermana con el rostro nuevamente ensombrecido.- ¿Verdad?

Mary-Ann se apresuró a asentir y a murmurar un: adiós y gracias, antes de salir por la puerta de casa. Vi como subía al asiento de copiloto del coche de Damon. Éste me miró algo decepcionado y murmuró un: hasta mañana.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, dejándonos a todos con la palabra en la boca. Los tres nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros, mientras íbamos a la cocina a preparar la mesa para cenar.

Forks había amanecido con el cielo repleto de nuves negras y un viento húmedo que nos revolvía el pelo a las tres. Entramos raudas en el edificio que era el instituto y nos encaminamos a clase de español con bromas y charlando entre nosotras: P nos contaba la trama de una historia que se había encontrado por Internet y le había llamado considerablemente la atención, cuando entramos en clase. Cuando cruzamos el umbral de la puerta, P dejó de relatarnos la historia. Miramos automáticamente a dónde ella miraba con el semblante serio y tristeza en los ojos: Edward estaba sentado en el pupitre contiguo al mío.

V y yo abrimos la boca prácticamente a la vez. Sí, no cabía ninguna duda, era él: el mismo cabello pelirrojo, los ojos de color topacio, unos vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta gris y una camisa azul oscuro.

-¡Bell's!-volví la cabeza, Damon estaba detrás de mí con el semblante sonriente. Cuando se acercó a mí, P salió del aula y se fue trotando a perderse por los pasillos del instituto. Intentamos seguir sus pasos, pero la profesora ya estaba cortándonos el paso y conduciéndonos a clase como un rebaño. V y yo nos miramos algo preocupadas, pero no tuvimos más remedio que entrar.

Me senté en mi sitio, y Damon se quedó delante de Edward con el semblante serio.

-Edward, he sido muy desconsiderado al no decirte que el sitio dónde estás ahora es el mío.-Edward levantó la mirada y le miró sin mover ningún músculo facial.

-Discúlpame Damon, no lo sabía.-desde el primer día creí que Edward y Damon eran amigos, casi como hermanos, pero sus miradas y sus duras palabras no mostraban lo mismo.- Bella…-me miró en un intento de disculpa.

-No te preocupes,-dije sin entonación en mi voz.-es más: que Damon se siente en mi sitio, yo me sentaré con Vanessa.-y añadí en un susurro para evitar que la profesora nos viera-: Tenemos cosas de las que hablar.

Me levanté de mi sitio y me senté al lado de V mientras D se sentaba en mi sitio sin pronunciar palabra. La profesora nos miró algo furiosa, pero dejó pasar el cambio de sitio y comenzó con la clase.

**Vanessa**: es por Edward, ¿Verdad? -miré el papel que me acababa de pasar bajo mi libreta con los apuntes de Emmet.

**Bella**: eso supongo, no le veo otra explicación. ¿Habrá ido al baño, no?

**Vanessa**: supongo que sí, la faena será encontrarla luego…

**Bella**: a propósito ¿sabes que es lo que le ocurre con Edward?

**Vanessa**: no lo sé, ella es muy reservada para estas cosas, pero supongo que el hecho de verme a mí con Jacob y a ti con Damon no le ayuda en absoluto.

**Bella**: ¡Eh! ¡Un momento! ¡Damon y yo solo somos amigos!

**Vanessa**: sí, clarísimamente ;)

Escondí la nota sin poder replicar, ya que la profesora se acercaba a nuestra mesa. Se paró justo a mi lado e inspeccionó mi mesa. Por suerte, mi libreta con algunos garabatos tapaba los apuntes de Emmet.

-¿Le importaría coger apuntes, señorita Swan?-asentí con la cabeza mientras cogía mi bolígrafo y empezaba a tomar apuntes de lo que empezaba a dictar.

Cuando terminó la clase, V y yo recogimos las cosas rápidamente para salir de clase, pero el tirón de brazo al que estaba acostumbrada, apareció nuevamente.

-¿Podemos hablar un segundo?-miró a V- a solas.-intenté decir algo, pero V ya se alejaba a esperarme en la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté con algo de prisa. Él estaba serio.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso antes?-me preguntó le miré algo confusa.-Primero ni me has saludado, y luego has evitado sentarte conmigo.

-No era mi intención herirte, de verdad. Pero estoy preocupada por P-hice un movimiento con la cabeza que señalaba la puerta. Él miró en esa dirección. Aflojó el apretón de mi brazo.

-Bueno, vete.-dijo mientras se giraba de espaldas. Le toqué el hombro.

-Damon, ella me necesita.- me miró y me sonrió dulcemente.

Salí corriendo hasta encontrarme con V y nos dirigimos a los baños más cercanos.

Como todos los lavabos, olían mal, pero ese baño era increíblemente maloliente, así que no pudimos ni pensar que nuestra amiga hubiera estado una hora entera en ese antro de putrefacción. Salimos a buscarla en otro baño, y finalmente la encontramos en el sexto que buscamos.

Estaba sentada en el suelo del baño de en medio, y la reconocimos fácilmente por sus converse rosas agujereadas y su mochila azul. Golpeamos la puerta con los nudillos suavemente mientras oíamos como sorbía por la nariz.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. P tenía los ojos llorosos y miraba al suelo. Automáticamente la abrazamos y retomó las lágrimas que había guardado.

-Está bien, creo que os merecéis una explicación, dijo mientras respiraba hondo.-Nosotras le apretamos la mano.

_Todo comenzó este verano: Un día cualquiera que hacía calor , como un día cualquiera, cogí la bici y decidí dar una vuelta por los alrededores con mi padre, ya que no dejaba de repetirme que debía hacer algo de ejercicio que no fuera sofing. Cogimos un camino que se adentraba en el bosque. Como mi padre iba más rápido, pronto le perdí de vista, y en una desviación, cogí el camino equivocado y me desvié de la ruta señalada. Pronto anocheció y no podía ver más allá del faro de la bicicleta, así que tuve que bajarme de la bici y sentarme cerca de unas rocas que había cerca del camino. Como no era de esperar, no tenía cobertura en el móvil, así que solo me quedaba esperar. Pronto se fundió la luz de la bici, y cada vez hacía más frío, y por si fuera poco, se puso a llover. _

_Cuando creía que nada podía irme peor, comencé a oír unos ruidos a mi alrededor. Estaba asustada, y entre la lluvia y el viento, no podía estar segura, pero notaba como algo se acercaba a mí. Corrí durante mucho rato, pero finalmente caí abatida sobre el barro._

_El siguiente recuerdo que tuve fue cuando desperté sobre dos brazos fríos y firmes que me llevaban sin ningún esfuerzo. No podía ver quien era, y fue un error por mi parte permitir que me llevaran, pero estaba asustada y exhausta, y si hubiera intentado deshacerme de esos brazos, mi esfuerzo hubiera sido en vano. _

_Cuando desperté estaba sobre un diván de color oscuro en una habitación llena de ventanales, de discos de música y cosas esparcidas por la habitación sin ningún tipo de orden. Me dolía la cabeza como si me hubiera pasado el día anterior bebiendo, y mientras me la agarraba con una mano, alguien me volvió a tender sobre el diván y me acarició la cabeza: Edward Cullen estaba a mi lado._

_Me contó que mientras él iba en coche con su padre, me vió en la cuneta de la carretera. Su padre no lo creyó, y una vez en casa, él salió a buscarme y decidió llevarme a su casa. Llamé a mis padres, que ya estaban organizando patrullas para buscarme y Edward me llevó a casa._

_Después de ese día, no pasó ni un solo momento en que no pensara en él, y por extraño que parezca ahora, yo sé que también pensaba en mí, puesto que fuera donde fuera, me lo encontraba. Yo sabía que no era casualidad, y sé que no me imaginé su mirada. Un día, mientras había salido a pasear cerca del bosque que hay al lado de mi casa, le encontré. Comenzamos a pasear juntos, y conectamos. Noté la complicidad, y sé que él también. Desde ese día comenzamos a vernos sin ser por casualidad._

_Una noche, me lo encontré en el balcón de mi habitación. Había subido por el roble que hay delante de mi casa, y como el balcón de mi planta da la vuelta a la casa, se acercó hasta mi cuarto._

_Mientras estaba dentro y hablábamos, pasó algo. No sé del todo que ocurrió, pero de pronto, mientras hablábamos de algo sin importancia, frunció el ceño y me preguntó que si alguien de mi familia tenía lavanda o alguna colonia que oliera a tal._

_Le contesté que mi abuela se perfumaba con lavanda, y siempre llevaba un ramillete con ella. No sé si dije algo malo o se tomó alguna cosa a mal, pero se levantó de la cama y me dijo que debía irse mientras corría al balcón. Le vi bordear la casa y saltar al roble. Una vez abajo se perdió en la oscuridad._

_Le vi dos días después, en clase, mientras me evitaba y no me dirigía ni siquiera la mirada. Y después… ya lo sabéis, desapareció y se fue a Alaska…_

Antes de comer, tenía clase de geología, mientras mis amigas se iban a clase de ciencias.

Dentro, no reconocí a nadie a parte de Edward, Stefan y Jasper. Éstos dos últimos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, y para mi desgracia, Edward era el único con el asiento contiguo vacío. No me apetecía sentarme a su lado después de la charla con P, pero no había más opción.

Dejé la mochila en el suelo e intenté no mirarle. Pero como siempre desde mi llegada a Forks, mis intentos de evitar a alguien no fueron los suficientes.

-¿Bella?-tenía la estructura de una pregunta, pero para nada sonó como tal, sino como una afirmación. Me giré algo indiferente.- ¿Podemos hablar?-le brillaban los ojos, y sus labios parecían más rojos que nunca. Asentí-Es sobre tu amiga, Patricia. –se me heló la sangre y lo miré incrédula.

-No creo que me apetezca hablar de ella.

-Por favor, escúchame.-hice un movimiento para indicarle que le escuchaba.- Yo no quise hacerla daño, yo también me sentía a gusto con su compañía, créeme cuando te digo que lo último que quiero era herirla. Pero yo sabía que no podía ser su amigo, y fue muy cobarde por mi parte irme a Alaska para intentar mantener distancias, pero es lo mejor.

-Edward, ¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto?

-Porque te lo estabas preguntando, y necesitaba disculparme con… -no acabó la frase, levantó la mirada y salió de clase.

"¿Joder, hoy es el día internacional de hacer campana?"-pensé.

La clase transcurrió sin ninguna anormalidad más, y tan pronto como salí, busqué a mis amigas para ir a comer. Me estaban esperando delante del comedor, donde entramos las tres para comer.

¿La comida? Macarrones con una cantidad infinita de orégano, carne fría y una manzana algo pocha. Por suerte había sacado una bolsa de tiras de cecina de una máquina expendedora.

Cuando íbamos a sentarnos en una mesa de cuatro, el famoso agarre apareció de nuevo.

-Vaya, creo que deberías llamar mi atención de otro modo.-le dije suavemente.

-Perdona Bella, pero es que nunca me miras.

-Eso no es cierto-admití avergonzada mientras bajé la vista al suelo. Damon me levantó el mentón.

-Anda, vente a comer conmigo en otra mesa.-me pidió.

-Es que como con ellas.-le dije mientras señalaba a mis amigas. Él volvió la mirada hacia ellas. De pronto, hablaron.

-Bella, yo creo que deberías irte.-dijo P mirándome a la cara.

-Yo creo lo mismo, la verdad es que nos encantaría.- añadió V.

Yo las miré algo extrañada, ya que teníamos cosas que hablar, pero entre su insistencia, y Damon que ya me tiraba del brazo, le acompañé a una mesa apartada.

Mientras dejaba mi bandeja, me percaté que él no llevaba comida consigo mismo.

-¿Me vas a gorronear la comida? –le pregunté sarcásticamente. El sonrió mientras se estiraba sobre su silla.

-Bella, para comer esta porquería prefiero no comer.

-Vaya, y yo que creía que tus músculos venían del ejercicio… tendré que replantearme la anorexia.-Me miró alarmado.-Era broma.-puntualicé. Después de unos instantes de silencio, me lanzó una de sus miradas seductoras.

-Así que te has fijado en mis músculos.-Miré a mi comida abochornada y las orejas rojas.- ¿Y qué? ¿Crees que estoy… bueno?-soltó una carcajada.

-Te divierte avergonzarme, ¿verdad?-mascullé mientras mordisqueaba una tira de cecina. Él rió.

-Me declaro culpable, pero me encanta ver como el rubor inunda tu cara, _leelan_.

-¿Leelan?-pregunté.

-Oye, ¿te vas a comer eso?-preguntó señalando la comida que había en la bandeja. Negué con la cabeza y él frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué?

-Damon, "para comer esta porquería prefiero no comer.-cité teatralmente mientras Damon esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Eso no implica que tú no debas comer. –abrió el plástico que contenía mis cubiertos y pinchó el tenedor en la pasta. Después me lo tendió mientras le miraba con una mueca.

-Sé comer, no necesito que me des comida.-dije sacudiendo la cabeza.-Además, no quiero comer "eso".-levantó la vista hacia mí.

-Bella, vamos, abre la boca.-dijo mientras aproximaba el cubierto hasta mí. Miré algo espantada al resto del comedor, no quería que nadie viera eso.-Nadie te está mirando.-resentida evalué mis opciones, y solo habían dos: o comía y le hacía feliz, o no comía y se enfurruñaba. Quise evitar una pelea, así que abrí la boca y él introdujo el tenedor en ella. Me separé rápido y mastiqué lentamente. Él sonreía satisfecho.

-Vale, comeré.-él sonrió todavía más.- Pero quiero algo a cambio.-él rodó los ojos.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Mi hermano… necesita algo-frunció el ceño.-Me ha pedido algo… Qué no me apetece que tu tengas, la verdad… pero me ha hecho prometer que debía confiar en él…-clavé la vista en el suelo.

-¿Y qué es?

Cuando salíamos del instituto llovía a cántaros. Iba a volver a casa con el coche de V, pero no quería mojarme, así que esperé en el porche del colegio a que ella cruzara el parking y pasara a buscarme con el coche. Sí, parece un poco cruel, pero ella tenía capucha, y sus bambas no resbalaban como lo hacían las mías.

Esperaba sentada en un banco con P que estaba esperando conmigo, mientras veíamos ir y venir a la gente. También nos reímos cuando vimos a la gente caerse por el suelo resbaladizo, rezando en silencio que no nos pasara a nosotras, cuando Lucas se me acercó.

-Gracias.-me dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Gracias, ¿por qué?- le pregunté.

-Damon me ha dado lo que te pedí.-se encogió de hombros mientras se marchaba hacía el sitio donde estaban sus amigos.

-¡Lucas!-él se giró hacia mí.-Tienes que volver pronto hoy.-levantó el pulgar y se marchó.

Al llegar a casa me duché y recogí mi cabello en una coleta, era una inutilidad peinarme bien el pelo cuando con la humedad se me iba a encrespar. Estaba preparándome la bolsa para irme a la casa de Tanya a pasar el fin de semana cuando sonó el teléfono de casa. Mamá todavía estaba en la tienda, papá en la comisaría, y Lucas estaba en el baño, así que lo cogí yo.

-Casa de los Swan-suspiré mientras me apoyaba en uno de los brazos del sofá.

-¿Podría ponerse Lucas?-preguntó lo que debía ser una cuarentona algo angustiada.

-Sí, claro.-me separé el teléfono de los labios y llamé a mi hermano, una vez cogió el teléfono, me quedé a esperar, tenía una curiosidad que me carcomía.

Lucas habló sobre unos cinco minutos mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa. Cuando colgó, moví la cabeza para que empezara a largar.

-Mike y Eric están en el hospital.-confesó satisfecho. Enarqué una ceja.-Intoxicación.-y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Pero qué ha ocurrido? ¿Quién era?

-Era la madre de Mike, éste le dijo que habían tomado algo conmigo.-soltó otra carcajada. Algo contagiada por su risa hablé yo.

-¿Pero a que viene esta felicidad?

-Bell's, ¿no lo entiendes? Les he intoxicado yo con la hierba de Damon.-creo que la boca se me abrió de golpe.- B, no era droga de verdad, solo quería gastarles una broma.-le miré con cara de: "Cuéntamelo todo".-El primer día compartí una clase con Damon, la de historia, y mientras el profesor hablaba sobre hierbas medicinales, y mencionó la droga, Damon comentó algo sobre una hierba muy parecida a la marihuana que provocaba una intoxicación leve. Se me ocurrió que podría gastarles una broma a mis amigos, para demostrarles que no tenían que pasarse de guay delante de mí.- Sonrió enseñando los dientes cuando le golpeé con un cojín.

-¡Capullo! ¡Debías habérmelo contado! –Chillé mientras saltaba sobre él y le golpeaba suavemente con el cojín.-él intentaba zafarse de mí mientras se excusaba.

-¡Debía parecer convincente! Piensa que ellos nos miraban mientras te pedía el favor y cuando te llamé.-le dejé en paz y le tiré el cojín a la cara. Luego subí corriendo a mi habitación a acabar de preparar mi equipaje.

Mamá ya había llegado, papá estaba en camino, y Lucas estaba encerrado en su habitación.

Mamá iba gritando por casa para que Lucas preparara la bolsa para irse el fin de semana, pero a cuántos más gritos, más alta era la música de Lucas. Suerte que mamá se trasladó al piso de arriba y yo pude bajar al comedor a leerme una revista. Debía esperar a Charlie para que me llevara a la estación y coger el tren hacia Port Angeles, ya que ellos iban en la dirección contraria.

Mientras leía el artículo sobre vaqueros que hicieran unas mejores piernas, llamaron al timbre. "Papá, las llaves…" pensé molesta por tener que levantarme del sofá. Abrí la puerta, pero no era papá, era el tirador de brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté divertida.

-Vengo a hacerte una propuesta.-levantó las cejas y se me escapó la risa. –No te rías.-dijo contagiado por mi risa.- Una propuesta que no podrás rechazar.-hizo una mueca muy peliculera y reí todavía más.

-Anda pasa y cuéntame tu propuesta.-le hice pasar, pero se quedó en la entrada.

-He oído que te vas a Port Angeles a pasar el fin de semana.-Asentí.- Esta noche tengo que ir por esa zona, y Port Angeles me va de paso, así que si quieres, en vez de coger el tren y esperar en la estación birriosa, yo puedo acompañarte.-procesé la información con calma.

-¿Dónde tienes que ir?-parecía sorprendido.

-De hecho no lo he mencionado.-finalizó.

-Bueno, pues si realmente te va de paso… supongo que un pasajero más no te molestará.-acepté, él me sonrió.-Cuando quieras nos vamos.

-Tengo que esperar a que llegue mi padre y decirle adiós, así que mientras…-hice una reverencia hacia el salón para que pasara.- ya conoces el camino.

Se sentó en el sitio donde yo me había sentado y cogió la revista que leía. Dejó escapar una risita cuando vio el artículo, yo me sonrojé y me senté a su lado. Ojeó la revista mientras yo le ojeaba a él disimuladamente. Pero por desgracia mi disimulo no fue el suficiente.

-¿Me hace una radiografía, doctora Swan?- me preguntó con un tono malicioso. Miré a la pared contraria a él y mientras me invadía el rubor. Me rodeó la cintura con los brazos y me estiró sobre una de sus piernas mientras yo seguía sin mirarle, hasta que me agarró el mentón y me obligó a mirarle.-no me importa, si quieres hasta me puedes hacer una foto.-me guiñó el ojo y yo le pegué un puñetazo amistoso en el pecho. Pero como él me había dado vía libre, le comencé a mirar sin ninguna deliberación.

Comencé por su pelo oscuro y despeinado que le daba un toque sexy; pasé por sus ojos: verdes como la hierba de primavera; su boca entreabierta que dejaba ver sus dientes blancos y perfectos; su cuello fuerte, su pecho ancho y musculado; sus brazos… y mientras yo le hacía la perfecta radiografía y él se dejaba mirar, oí la puerta de casa.

Salté como un resorte y corrí hasta la entrada, papá entraba calado hasta los huesos y con el paraguas a medio cerrar.

-Holla Bella, ¿me ayudas?-me tendió el paraguas antes que yo pudiera decir nada, mientras D salía del salón. Charlie se quedó como petrificado, mirándonos alternativamente a mí y a Damon. Después se hechó la mano a la cartuchera donde guardaba la pistola.

-¡Papá!- me lancé sobre su mano sabiendo que no iba a hacerle daño a nadie, pero era un gesto algo brusco. Miré de reojo a Damon, que estaba semi-petrificado delante del salón. Reneé bajó las escaleras algo alarmada y nos miró a los tres alternativamente.-Damon ha venido para ver si quería ir con él a Port Angeles, que le viene de paso.

Gracias al cielo, mamá intervino antes que mi padre:

-Me parece bien. ¿No es así, Charlie?-preguntó intencionadamente. Él medio asintió. Suspiré aliviada.

-Pero antes…-No debí suspirar tan rápido, Charlie señaló a Damon.-Tú y yo hablaremos.-Puse los ojos en blanco y subí a buscar la bolsa para el fin de semana. Cuando la cogí pasé por la habitación de Lucas para molestarle y decirle adiós, y bajé a la planta de abajo. Charlie y Damon estaban encerrados en el salón, así que pasé a la cocina a decirle adiós a mamá. Me dio un beso y un abrazo, y después:

-Cuando vuelvas, vas a tener que hablarme de este chico, ¿eh?-preguntó maliciosamente, yo salí de la cocina evitando otra frase de ese tipo.

Llamé a la puerta corredera del salón, y Charlie abrió para darme un abrazo y mascullar: buen viaje. Mientras Damon se acercaba a mí, me pareció notar una de las miradas fulminantes de Charlie hacia mi "amigo".

Salimos tan rápido como pudimos de esa casa de locos y nos metimos corriendo en el mercedes para no mojarnos. Una vez dentro, pasaron unos minutos hasta que entabláramos una conversación, que fue del todo forzada. Sentía curiosidad acerca de la charla con Charlie, pero me abstuve a hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Era un trayecto relativamente corto, pero Damon conducía como si quisiera llegar lo antes posible.

-¿Qué te pasa?-me preguntó cuando de reojo me vio mirando al cristal con los ojos algo llorosos.

-Que no entiendo por qué razón insististe en llevarme a Port Angeles si te incomoda tanto mi presencia en este coche-le ataqué. Cuando pronuncié la última palabra, Damon desvió el coche hacia la cuneta y paró cuando dejamos libre el carril. Suspiró, y después me miró, hizo una mueca cuando me vio asustada. Se desabrochó el cinturón, pero permaneció sentado en el coche. Le imité.

-No me incomoda tu presencia, Bella.- Se frotó la cara con una mano.

-¿Es mi padre?-pregunté mientras me giraba sobre mi asiento para mirarle. Él asintió y yo bufé.- Oye, olvídale, ¿vale? Es muy protector.-"y a veces le odio" puntualicé mentalmente.

-No. Tiene razón.-me moría por saber de que hablaba, pero… ¿era lo correcto?-Bella, yo no sé si voy a poder cuidarte.-me confesó mientras yo fruncía el ceño.

-No necesito que nadie me cuide.-repuse algo molesta.

-Eso es lo que dijo tu padre.-dijo insinuando una sonrisa.- Y tiene razón, me pidió que si yo no te iba a saber cuidar, que me apartara de tu lado.-suspiró y giró la cara para mirar hacia la ventanilla.

Muy bien. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

-Damon…-susurré, no me hizo caso, me acerqué hacia él y le giré le mentón hacia mí.-Damon.- levantó los ojos hacia mi, y por poco olvido lo que iba a decir.-No necesito que nadie me cuide, pero desde que te conozco: me has apartado de gente que creías que no me convenía porque te preocupabas por mi, has venido a buscarme para no tener que ir en tren sola; me llevaste al hospital; viniste del hospital a mi casa y te quedaste conmigo para que no estuviera sola; me diste los apuntes de todo un curso de una asignatura… ¿Crees que alguien lo haría mejor que tú?- ladeó la cabeza.

-Bella, no he hecho nada de eso por ti, sino por mí, porque quería estar contigo.-dijo mientras me cogía las manos.-esta vez ladeé yo la cabeza.

-Sea como sea, me has cuidado, y además no lo has hecho ni a propósito. ¿Cómo sería si me intentaras cuidar? Damon, nadie me cuidará mejor que tú, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Me miró con una sonrisa… ¿agradecida? Y me acarició la cara. Estuvimos un rato parados y en silencio, y finalmente encendió el coche y volvimos a la carretera.

Había quedado con Tanya delante de mi antigua escuela, así que después de pocas y claras indicaciones, llegamos delante del antiguo edificio. Visualicé a Tanya con su padre delante de la puerta principal, pero debíamos parar el coche, así que lo dejamos unos metros más allá. Antes de poder decir nada, D dio la vuelta al coche y me abrió la puerta, como había hecho días antes al llevarme a casa.

Salí y el frío me golpeó la cara. Ya no llovía, pero estaba oscuro y había un viento un tanto desagradable.

-Bueno, supongo que me tengo que ir.-dije al fin.

-Sí, claro, diviértete.-me dijo semi-sonriendo.

Me di la vuelta, y me dirigí donde estaba Tanya con su padre, deseando que el tirón de brazo apareciera, y gracias a Dios, apareció.

Damon me tiró de un brazo, haciendo que me volviera hacia él, donde me encontré con sus labios. Nunca había besado a nadie, pero en las películas decían que los labios normalmente son suaves y carnosos, pero los suyos no eran así: eran duros y fríos, pero no los hubiera cambiado por nada del mundo. Me besó suavemente mientras me acariciaba el pelo. Cuando se separó de mí, se metió en el coche y se fue.

**Fin del décimo capítulo.**


	12. Nota

¡Hola a todas! Siento mucho si habíais pensado que esto era un capítulo, pero necesitaba decir esto urgentemente.

Como sabéis la que escribe esta historia es mi amiga y no yo. Yo solo actualizaba por ella cuando ella aun no tenía una cuenta. Pues bien, ahora lo tiene y está escribiendo ahora mismo dos historias a punto de acabar. Antes de seguir con **·F·R·I·E·N·D·S B·L·O·O·D· **ella quería terminar sus otras dos historias, así que os recomiendo leerlas. Si os ha gustado **·F·R·I·E·N·D·S B·L·O·O·D **os encantará Mejores Amistades y De NY a Texas solo hay un paso.

De NY a Texas solo hay un paso: Bella Swan, una chica neoyorquina, llega con su madre a la granja de los Cullen para trabajar durante una temporada. Sin embargo, madre e hija están rodeadas por el misterio, y Edward Cullen luchará por conocer su pasado.

Mejores Amistades: ¿Qué hacer cuando eres la mejor amiga de las dos personas más populares del instituto? ¿Qué ocurre cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amigo? ¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando tu mejor amiga y tu estáis coladas por el mismo chico?

Muchas gracias.

_neshiiee25_


End file.
